Karen and Jerry
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Can Goren and Eames pass on what they know? It'll be interesting to find out. First Fic. Please R&R! Chapter 12 Come to the BBQ. The food is good, the surprises are better. Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Karen and Jerry. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf.

Karen and Jerry

"Goren and Eames in my office at 2:00. No excuses. There's a very important meeting and you two are vital." Captain Deakins was aggravated about something and he was short with everyone.

"Yes, Captain." Eames said quietly. In all the years she'd known him he was never this short with them for no apparent reason and, as far as she knew, they hadn't done anything wrong in days.

"He's upset over something." Bobby told her unnecessarily. He watched the captain stalk back to his office.

"Could he be upset that I'm going on maternity leave again? I could stay a bit longer." Eames said uneasily. She was 7 months pregnant with their third child and she tended to get uneasy about her growing girth and the fact that she was now on restricted duty.

"No, you're going on leave. We can't risk the baby and I _won't _risk you. I'll be fine because you will be at home with our kids and I'll be home every night, Alex. I think that's more important than this job."

Alex jerked in surprise when the baby suddenly bumped the side of her abdomen. "You're son or daughter is a pushy child. I just got kicked good and hard."

"Are you alright?" Bobby was all concern.

"I'm fine. Just surprised. I shouldn't be though, his father keeps me on my toes all the time." She smiled at her husband.

"He's probably reacting to you being upset. The book says that they can react to emotions in the fourth month." Bobby had been reading child development books almost non-stop for weeks. It would have been adorable if Alex hadn't already been through this twice before.

"Did the book say anything about how upset the mother will get if the father doesn't stop spouting facts at her over the length of the pregnancy?" she quipped.

"No, it…..oh, sorry. I forgot you asked me to stop that."

Alex laughed softly at her big, adorable teddy bear of a husband. He was quite sensitive about her feelings and tended to pamper her outrageously. At least that was still pleasant if a bit overdone.

The doors to the outer part of the building beyond the squad room and all eyes looked that way as a reflex action against possible danger. Anyone who came through a squad room looking for trouble and they really needed to be examined by qualified medical personnel. This time there was a large man in slacks and a cashmere sweater, looking like he was straight out of a large mans catalog. He looked like a model. Except he sported a gun in a holster and a badge on his belt.

"I'm looking for Captain Deakins?" he announced to the room at large.

Twelve people pointed to the captains office and he looked that way. He spotted Goren and Eames. "I know you, don't I?" he asked Bobby.

Bobby cocked his head at the man and squinted. He did not answer right away. Then he rose to his feet. He reached out to shake his hand. "Jerry Wilkes from the 314th, right?"

"Right. And you're Goren, uh, Robert."

"Bobby." Goren said. "This is my partner, Alex Eames."

Jerry Wilkes stepped over to shake Alex hand, and saw her physically very obvious pregnancy. "Very nice to meet you and congratulations."

"We're very happy about it." Bobby said in a slightly lowered voice. There was an obvious warning in his voice.

Jerry was very perceptive and glanced from one to the other then nodded. "I have a 2:00 appointment. I'd better see if the Captain is busy. Excuse me? It's a pleasure to meet you."

He strolled confidently toward the appointed office and knocked on the closed door. The voice from inside bid him to enter and he did, closing the door behind him.

"How did you remember him?" Eames asked her husband.

"He always dresses like he just walked off the runway of a magazine. He's a good officer, but he's a clothes horse. His nickname at his house is Horse. I saw him at the policemens ball last month. He seems amiable enough, but he's kind of flighty."

"Flighty? From you?"

Bobby shrugged and smiled. "That was how he was described to me."

Once more the outside door opened and a young woman walked through the door. Unlike the previous entrant she was dressed in well worn jeans and a sweater that had been new several years ago. She wore a gun in a holster her badge was also worn on her belt. Those were the only similarities to the previous new admittance. She wore well used and comfortable looking cowboy boots on her feet and her hair was pulled back in a French braid. She looked around and didn't ask for directions. She started for the Captains office on her own.

"Look at Annie Oakley." Someone called.

The woman turned and grinned at the direction of the group of men where that comment had come from. "Just remember how fast and accurate Annie was. She passed that trait down to all her ancestors." She quipped and continued on her way. She too knocked on Deakins office door and was admitted.

A minute later, Deakins appeared at his door and gestured for the two senior detectives to join him. Bobby and Alex exchanged glances and walked to the office. Inside on two different sides of the office were the other occupants. Jerry looked amused. The unidentified young woman looked murderous and she was looking at Jerry.

Deakins closed the door behind himself and looked at everyone crowded into his office. "Let's get this started. This is Jerry Wilkes, Alex Eames, Bobby Goren and Karen Wesson. As of this minute, you are a team. _All of you_."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 A Team of Four

Authors note to KateBA: You're so perceptive. Are you a detective? Thanks, C.

Disclaimer:  Dick Wolf owns everyone here but Karen and Jerry. This is a fan fiction story. I sincerely request not to be sued.

Karen and Jerry have a lot to learn about what being a partner is. Can they learn form Bobby and Alex or is it just too much of a leap? Please, please Read and Review. I love to hear from you.

A Team of Four?!

"Captain, all of us together?" Eames asked. Her voice was slightly squeaky. She cleared her throat and tried again. "That's a lot of people on one case, sir."

"I don't think it'll be too crowded, Detective. Jerry and Karen are going to be doing work in another burrough, but I want them to learn how we do things here so they can take that knowledge with them. It's directly from the commissioner. They have seen how successful you two are and they hope Karen and Jerry can duplicate it."

"I liked it when you said Jerry and Karen. It flows." Jerry said.

"And it's alphabetical. Except that it doesn't matter who is first. We will work together." Karen informed him coolly.

Jerry glanced at her then immediately turned his attention back to the captain. "I'm ready to get started, sir. Where do we start?"

Bobby wasn't the only one who noticed the tightening of the lips on Karen and Alex was sure that there would be a few things said and very quickly. She was surprised when Karen just let it go. She glanced at her husband to see him watching Karen, too. But no one said anything until Deakins said "We have a series of robberies that have been committed throughout the city, but no one can seem to catch the crooks. And they aren't small ones. Whenever there is a robbery there is also some sort of event going on at the arena. The dates match but we haven't been able to figure out how the robberies are planned or who is doing it. That's where you four come in."

"Robbery, Captain? We haven't done a robbery in…." Bobby began. "Ah, yes, we're to show Karen and Jerry how we solve crimes. Right?"

"I don't need to be taught, Goren. I know how to solve a crime." Jerry said indignantly.

"No one says you don't, Wilkes. It's a matter of procedure and if you learn something along the way so much the better." Deakins said firmly. "Don't get the wrong idea. This is a case is not as easy to solve as you might think. There've been several detectives on it and they haven't been able to solve it. I expect you to be better at it than they are. I'll leave the details to you. Detectives Goren and Eames are the leads in this. Get to work."

Bobby opened the door and waited for everyone to go out. The order made a statement. Eames went first, Jerry pushed his way ahead of Karen and Bobby glanced at Deakins before he followed her out. Deakins still didn't look happy. Jerry was close enough to Eames at her desk to touch her easily. Bobby glared at the man, but it was up to his partner to take care of that aspect. And she was more than capable of it. Even seven months pregnant.

Karen looked over at him. "I'm guessing the Captain gave you all the details?"

Jerry looked up at him and saw the glare directed his way. He self-consciously moved away from Eames. "Yeah, big guy, give us the scoop." He encouraged heartily.

"It'll be on the computer." Eames said. "Take mine and tell me what you find out. I have something I have to do." She told Wilkes.

"Is it something I can help with?" Jerry asked, eagerly.

"Uh, no. I can handle it, thanks." Eames told him delicately.

"Anything at all…." Jerry insisted.

"She's about eight months pregnant and she doesn't need you help. She has to go pee, Genius." Karen put in abruptly. "Get a clue."

Jerrys face went red and he puffed up. "I don't have a lot of experience with that kind of thing, Wesson. Care to enlighten me?" his pride was not allowing him to admit that he'd been totally tactless.

"Oh, I'm sure someone will sometime. Right now I have a case to get to work on."

"Don't know that much yourself, huh? I suppose you've seen lots of baby cows born, haven't you? Talked to many momma cows lately?

"Some. They're called calves and the mommas tend to have a limited vocabulary. I can understand them, so I shouldn't have any trouble getting along with you."

"This is not how you should be looking at this case." Bobby said. "Jerry, take that computer, Karen, take this one. Read the case and we'll discuss it. I'll be right back."

Bobby left the two junior detectives reading at opposite desks and went back to Deakins office. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Deakins sounded resigned. "Come in. I've been expecting you. Close the door."

"What's going on? Those two are as different as…."

"You and Eames? I know, but it wasn't my choice. They have two very different styles of investigating crimes. I believe given enough time and a push in the right direction they could be a valuable asset to the NYPD. I need to you help them get off on the right foot. And it doesn't hurt that Eames and Wesson both have the same type personality."

"That was obvious from the beginning. And Wilkes?"

"Wilkes, is young and a hot shot, but he has good instincts. He's also a loose cannon that the commissioner wants to pin down. He thinks, and I agree, that Karen is just the person to keep him in line. She learns by example and you and Alex are it."

"What is so special about these two?"

"Karen is an orphan, raised in an orphanage in Michigan, but we are investigating her past for more than she suspects and that's all I can say right now. Just keep her under your wing and we'll take it one step at a time."

'For how long?"

"I'm not sure. I said I'd tell you when I know."

Bobby left the captains office feeling unsettled. Why would they be protecting the young woman who obviously wasn't from around here? And Deakins couldn't tell him everything. Not all that he knew for sure. Jerry was reading the computer, but he was fidgeting in the chair and bouncing a pencil on the eraser at the same time. Karen was in Bobby's chair reading intently, sitting very still. She kept glancing in irritation at Jerry. The noise was quiet but repetitive. Bobby recognized the restless energy that consumed Wilkes. It was the same with him. At the same time Karen had too much control.

When the explosion came it would be a big one and he wanted to be around for the show.

Alex reappeared, looking refreshing and definitely sexy, even in her condition. "So what are your ideas on this case?" she asked brightly. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? What did I say?" She looked at Bobby, curiously.

He just shrugged and indicated the two newest additions to the team. "Ask them." He suggested.

Jerry leaned back in her chair and stared at the computer screen. "I'd say it has to be someone who knows that these things are going to be going on has knowledge of who will be there."

"The staff at the arena? Have they been checked out?" Karen asked.

"Not as far as I can tell. It hasn't been reported, but there is a list of the employees for the arena, so I'd say that's where we should start."

"And?" Karen prompted.

"What do you mean and? It's a good place to start." Jerry bristled at her.

"Hey, one nut, I never said it wasn't. But suppose we start off with a couple of theories together and see what else might fit."

"Suppose you enlighten us, old wise one."

"Happy to, Junior. While someone might work there, they didn't get a list of the clerical and janitorial staff that might have access to the records. Did you see the salaries on those employees that they did get? Those are some hefty numbers. Wouldn't it make more sense that employees who don't get the big bucks might be the culprits?"

"Except that once they make those big bucks, they might want more." Bobby added. "It's a common scenario."

"True. I just think a lot of lower level employees can be overlooked in favor of the higher placed officials. When you look at this room, what do you see?" Karen sweeping gesture encompassed the entire room.

Jerry glanced around. "Four men over there, one at the coffee pot, and the Captain in his office. What's your point?"

"You just proved my point. Did you see the cleaning staff that was just here? Or the guy who brought the mail in? Or the woman who just walked by the door headed upstairs?"

"No."

"My point exactly. Higher visibility people get the eye and the ones who do the work are far too often overlooked. You can learn a lot from them."

Jerry opened his mouth the say something. Alex cut him off. "We've had that same experience. So lets go talk to the arena staff again. All of them."

"Lead the way." Jerry bounded to his feet.

Alex glanced at her amused husband and led the way out of the office. Karen got to her feet, more slowly and headed for the door. Bobby dropped in beside her. "Seven." He said quietly.

"Seven?" Karen glanced sideways up at him.

"She's seven months pregnant, not eight." He smiled down at her thinking she did seem a lot like his partner.

"Is she good with kids?" Karen asked quietly.

"Sure. But why do you ask that?"  
"Because if someone is good with kids then that means she's also good with puppies and I think she just inherited one." Karen nodded toward her eager partner, who was practically bouncing around Eames.

Bobby grinned and had to agree with her assessment. And acknowledged that Karen very likely would be more than able to keep her partner on a short leash. It was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters not OC are owed by Wolf, Dick and company. Not mine nor is the profit. I don't get anything for this.

Chapter 3

Is the City Ready for Them?

As a matter of course, they all took one vehicle. There was quite a disagreement over who would drive. Jerry offered to drive, quickly discounted. Bobby didn't want to drive and Karen just shrugged. Alex settled the entire matter by getting behind the wheel herself. "I'm pregnant, not helpless." She informed the world in general.

Bobby took the riders seat and Jerry looked at Karen. "Which side do you want?"

"Neither, but if I have my choice, I'll sit behind Alex. At least I will be able to see out the front that way."

"Do you want to sit in front, Karen? I can sit in the back with Jerry." Goren turned to the young woman. "I didn't think of that. You wouldn't be able to see from behind me."

Alex looked at her partner with pride. "That's nice of you." She smiled at him.

"No, that's alright. I'll just sit behind her. They make the seats tall enough now that I can see. Thank you for the offer." Karen smiled at the man.

"I'll change places with you." Jerry offered to Goren.

"Never mind, Junior. Let them be. Unless you're afraid of me."

"Don't call me that. And I'm definitely not afraid of you. I'm just trying to make a team effort here."

"Uh, huh. Okay. Detective Goren, can I call you Bobby?"

Bobby looked surprised. "You don't have to ask. That's my name. What do you want to be called?"

"Country." Jerry piped in.

"Not if you want me to answer, Junior." Karen piped in. "You can call me Karen. If anyone calls me Country they'd plan on getting dentures cause I won't be responsible for my response. And you?"

Alex looked into the mirror. "You can call me Alex. And I won't be calling you Country." She laughed. "Jerry, did you by any chance serve in the military?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was a marine." Jerry said proudly. "How did you guess?"

"It shows. How long have you been out?"

"About 15 months, ma'am."

"Well, let me tell you, you won't get too far with people if you keep talking to them like you do now. You aren't in the service any more. Remember that."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerry accepted the order quietly.

Bobby watched his partner put the young man on his best behavior and admired her. She didn't bully or cajole but she did put it right on the line. He found himself beaming with pride at his diminutive partner. She glanced at him and did a double take.

"What?"

He grinned at her. "Nothing. Just looking."

"Not while I'm driving." She made a face at him.

The traffic was light for a weekday and they made it to the arena in nearly record time. There were a few people at the ticket window but for the most part they were empty. The stadium parking lot had about 50 cars, mostly in the closest spaces. Alex parked the SUV and they all piled out. "I think we should split up." Bobby said. "I'll go with Karen to interview the janitorial staff. Alex, you and Jerry talk to the clerical staff. We'll find you when we're done."

"They should be pretty busy after the concert last night. It was a popular group." Bobby said. "If you need me, just give me a call."

"I'd rather you be with the janitors than the ladies in the office." Alex patted his arm. "Come on, Jerry. Let's see whose cage we can rattle."

"Right behind you."

Bobby started out and Karen moved up beside him. "That's the same side that Alex walks on." He mentioned casually.

"There might be a lot of comparisons between us given our similar sizes and general coloring. That's flattering to me. But not exactly fair to her. I'm not anywhere near as pretty as she is nor as sophisticated. Someday maybe, but not yet." Karen shrugged, dismissively.

"You don't take compliments well." Bobby observed.

"I don't like to take things I haven't earned. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you keep your partnership once you got married? I thought that was against the rules."

"I refused to stay if they assigned me another partner for more than the few months while Alex is out on maternity leave. They had to make a decision. They did and we are still here. But I wouldn't recommend that for everyone else. Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"You dress like you came from the old west, yet you're here in the big city. Why? You can't possibly be happy here."

"No, I'm not exactly, but I have personal reasons to be here and when I'm done I can always go back home."

"Home to where?"

"Ah, ah, ah, one question, Bobby." Karen shook her finger at him.

"You're guarding your past. Are you afraid of what someone will find out?"

"If only that was the case. There's a janitor over there. Do you want to talk to him first or shall I?"

"Be my guest. I'll jump in if I want to know something."

The janitor was an older man in a blue denim coverall sweeping the debris between seats of the stadium. He looked like he had done this competently for years. There was very little wasted motion in his actions, but he had a lot of ground to cover. He glanced up at the detectives. "If you lost something, it'll be turned in at the lost and found by the end of the day."

"That's very helpful, but that's not why we're here. We're Detectives Goren and Wesson. Can we ask you a few questions?" Karen said.

"I guess, but I don't know what I could know that anyone would want."

"You know this stadium, don't you? And the people you work with? That in itself is a lot. It looks like you had a pretty good turn out last night."

"A lot of pigs. Just look at all of this mess."

"It's job security." Karen laughed. "But you're right. How full were the trash cans?"

The janitor snorted. "If that was all I had to do today, I'd be at home with a beer by now."

Karen smiled. "Does everyone feel like that about these events?"

"Naw, just us who have to do the hard work. Them in the office think they're better than us. It's like they think all this will soil their hands."

"Is there anyone who seems to make more money all of a sudden than the rest? Maybe they have a little better clothes or are driving a new car or taking more time off than they really should?"

"Only that new guy, Davis or some such thing. He's new, but he always has money. Why he's working here if he has so much money is a mystery to me. I'd be out of here in a heartbeat if I had that much money, I can tell you."

"So is there anyone else?" Bobby asked.

"Not that I know of." The man shrugged. "You could ask Rocco, though. He's over in Section AA. He's always got his nose into everyone's business. He'd know if anyone would."

"Thank you, we'll check with him. You've been a big help." Karen started to turn away.

"Can I get your name for the paperwork?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Sam. Sam Mixture."

"And you've been working here how long?"

"I've been here for 14 years. And proud of it. I'll tell you something, people were pigs then and they still are." He went back to sweeping the rows.

As they moved away, Karen shook her head. "I completely forgot to ask his name."

"It's okay. You're nervous. Just relax. It'll go easier. That's why we're working together. What was your take on our friend Sam? Do you think he could be in on the plans?"

"I doubt it. He seems too dissatisfied I doubt he is making money on the side. It will be interesting to see what this Rocco has to say. If he knows as much as Sam seems to think he does, it should be very educational."

It was immediately obvious that Rocco was of the same general bend as Jerry on first impression. He gave only the very briefest answers to Karen, but was more forthcoming with Bobby. He did indeed know everyone at the stadium, or thought he did. He held forth on most of them with great venom. He named names, gave evidence that seemed based on rumor and seemed to think he knew everything. It was hard to keep from scoffing at the man to his face.

Still, Bobby wrote it all down in his book and they left the man still raving. "I don't think he gave us anything we can really use." He told Karen.

"I think he lives in his own little world. Karen agreed. "Let's see what else we can find out from that woman over there."

All the third member of the clean up staff had on her mind was to work on Bobby. She flirted outrageously and made some very pointed remarks to him. Bobby was very uncomfortable. Karen stepped in and finished the interview and they moved on.

"I don't think we're going to find out anything else this way." Bobby said.

"Except what an adorable man you are?" Karen teased.

"As long as you don't tell Alex that. She wouldn't take it well."

"All she needs to know is that you are all hers, you big lug. And I think she already knows that."

"I hope so. I show her every chance I get. Let's go see if they found anything we can use."

Alex and Jerry were coming out of the office when Bobby and Karen were walking back out of the stadium itself. Alex looked seriously ticked and Jerry was watching her for signs that she might take a swing at him. "Did you find out anything useful?" Alex asked tightly.

"Not much. It was pretty much a dead end." Karen said.

"Not necessarily." Bobby disagreed. "We found out a few things, but they don't fit into any pattern yet. We'll have to see. Are you alright?" he asked Alex in a tender tone of voice.

"I'm fine.' Alex said in a taut tone and glared again at Jerry. "Let's go get some lunch."

Bobby lifted his gaze from his partners angry visage to glare fiercely at Jerry. There would be hell to pay for upsetting his partner and Karen didn't envy Jerry in the least when the time came to pay the piper.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Many thanks to Dick Wolf for his characters from Law and Order and Rene Balcer for developing them. I'd like to say I own them and created them, but I didn't and I don't profit from them.

Chapter 4

Bad Partner, Bad!

Alex drove to her favorite restaurant. She didn't ask anyone, she just drove. Anyone who knew her knew that she was furious. Bobby didn't want to be the target of her anger. It was very wrong that his partner to be upset and he was casting furious looks at Jerry. Though he didn't know why she was in such a temper it definitely had to do with him.

Karen just kept quiet. She figured that whatever Jerry had done, either accidentally or on purpose, to upset Alex, he deserved what he got. Being a cop did not mean that he was immune to bad judgment and he seemed to have some antiquated ideas about his role as even a temporary partner to a woman.

"Why do you keep looking at me like I've committed a murder?" Jerry asked impatiently.

"Whatever you did was worse than murder. You have really put your foot in something. I'd suggest you figure out what exactly you did and make it right real quick or you're liable to be in a world of hurt." Karen informed him seriously.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Jerry informed her. "I don't have anything to apologize for."

Alex slammed on the brakes in the middle of a fortunately not busy street and tried to turn around in the drivers seat. Her seatbelt and the steering wheel prevented her so she settled for glaring daggers in the rearview mirror at Jerry. "You didn't do anything wrong?! Are you serious?!"

"I am. I helped you question the staff at the….."

"No, you didn't help me do anything. You contradicted me at every turn, insinuated that my judgment was suspect because I'm pregnant, gave the impression that you were humoring the little woman and made a mockery of my authority. I heard the disparaging remarks you made to the office manager about 'let her do what she wants and we can go talk in here.' I'd like to make you ride back to the station on the top of the car. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE YOU UP ON CHARGES OF OBSTRUCTING AN INVESTIGATION AND INSUBORDINATION. ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT, MISTER?"

Goren looked into the back seat of the SUV and glared anew at the younger man. "I'll have you know that my partner has never let anything interfere with her ability to solve a case and being pregnant is no different. She's smarter, wiser and more fully capable of interrogating a suspect on her worst day than you ever will be. She is the Senior, senior officer in this team and you damned well better never forget it."

Honking of horns made Alex swear and drop the gearshift back into drive, but she was still furious. Jerry looked offended. "Well, excuse me for trying to do my job. Can you believe them?" he asked Karen.

"I can't believe you. Where in the hell did you get the bright idea that women can't do their job? And where exactly did you get the idea that being male made you so great at everything? I have to agree with Alex on this one. That kind of ego belongs in a cave, not a stationhouse."

"I expected you to agree with them. That's what you do. You're right there when they say jump." Jerry said acidly.

"Pull over." Bobby said darkly.

Alex glanced at her huge partner and recognized the towering anger. "We only have a couple more blocks, Bobby…."

"Pull over, now, Eames." Bobby barked angrily.

Alex took her time finding a place to pull over but Bobby was not to be deterred. As soon as the vehicle stopped, he got out and glared at Jerry, "Get out!"

"Now look, big guy." Jerry threw up his hands and tried to smile. "I'm sorry I…."

"Get out. Right now or I"ll…." Bobby started to reach across the vehicle.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting out." Jerry hurriedly exited the vehicle.

"Bobby, don't,…Bobby, he's just…" Alex tried to talk to her husband.

He very firmly and decisively shut the door in her face. Jerry hurried around to the drivers side of the car while Bobby was talking to Alex from the riders side. He seemed to think that that would at least give him a head start on his race for safety. Alex knew that would do him no good, but then he didn't know Bobby like she did.

Bobby pointed to the buildings, out of sight of the SUV. Jerry shook his head. Bobby started around the vehicle. Jerry darted back to the rear of it. Bobby used his huge muscles to come up on the hood as though to go over the top. He stopped part way and said something that the closed windows couldn't properly convey and lowered himself when Jerry moved in the direction pointed out earlier.

"Oh, shit, they're going out behind the building. This damned seatbelt won't come undone…." Alex struggled with the belt.

"Let them go, Alex." Karen said. "There isn't anything that Bobby has to say to Jerry that he can't stand to hear."

Alex continued to wrestle with the seatbelt. "You don't know Bobby like I do. He could very well give Jerry some serious injuries."

"I doubt it. He may scare the living tar out of him, but I doubt he'll hit him. I don't think he'll need to. Bobby's a big guy and Jerry is immature but he's not stupid. He'll figure out that Bobby means business. We may have to find him some new pants to wear, but he's obviously been indoctrinated into the red-neck, good ole boys network and nothing we could say in a month will make as much impact on him as this one talk with Bobby. Let's wait and see what happens. If nothing else we can always call 911."

Alex whipped around to see if the younger woman was smiling. "You have an awful lot if insight into situations like this. What makes you so sure of my husband."

"I see a gentle man, who tries to keep the world at a safe distance with his attitude. I see a man who tries to make it a little better by doing what he loves and I see a man who loves you."

"Are you sure you're only 27?"

"I equate a lot of what I see in the world to what I learned growing up around a ranch. When you have a young horse who is a bully, you put them in the pasture with a bunch of broodmares. Those mares give him an education no human possibly could match. They don't take any nonsense. They let him know in no uncertain terms. Bobby's doing the same thing."

"Are you equating my husband with a broodmare?"

"I guess, in some ways, I am. I'm sorry."

Alex was making suspicious noises in the front seat. Karen grew alarmed and released her seatbelt to scoot forward in the seat to see if she was crying. "Alex, I didn't mean to insult….."

But Alex wasn't crying. She was laughing. In spite of the gravity of the situation, she was nearly convulsed with laughter. "Bobby as a broodmare. Oh, my, God!" she gasped, trying to get her breath.

Karen grinned in the seat behind her and sat back, relieved that she hadn't done something to make her madder. "Here they come."

The talk, though brief, appeared to be bloodless. Jerry kept a discreet distance between himself and Goren, but he didn't look to have been physically worked over. The guys got back into the SUV. The ladies glanced back and forth at the guys then looked at each other in the mirror and burst out laughing again.

Now it was time for the guys to look confused, but Alex would only shake her head that she wouldn't share but that she was fine. Neither of the women would look in the mirror at each other for fear of making Alexs driving suffer.

The talk between Bobby and Jerry had a profound effect on Jerry. He was very much the gentleman once they reached the restaurant, holding out Karens chair at lunch and Bobby held Alexs. They ordered from the waiter and looked at each other. "Did you get anything?" Alex asked her husband.

"Karen ran the interviews." He shrugged. "Go ahead, Karen."

"I sincerely doubt that it's one of the arena cleaning crew. There was one guy there that I didn't think much of, but I doubt that he can do any more than talk. He certainly couldn't pull off this type of job."'

"Jerry, what did you find out?" Alex asked.

"The ones I talked to are unhappy with their work load, but I doubt if any of them could have masterminded it. I think we might be looking at the wrong lead."

"There's no doubt about it. My interviews were the same way." Alex agreed.

Bobby nodded. "I agree. I got the impression that it might be just coincidence that these robberies are happening on those nights. None of the workers we interviewed had the scheming personality for that. So what else do they have in common?"

"What about people who provide services to the stadium for these Events?" Karen asked.

"Or businesses who get customers from the traffic inside the stadium? They might get to know season ticket holders. Are these holders that might be giving the information to the crooks even accidentally?" Jerry interjected thoughtfully.

"Good thought. Check it out. In the meantime, Karen and I'll…." Alex had to stop for the arrival of the food. As soon as the waiter left she resumed. "Start calling around and getting the names of the vendors for the arena."

"Alex, why don't you let Jerry and I check those out. You look like you need to sit down where you can relax. And I did hear captain Deakins say that there was a push to get the paperwork done. Not that I think that that's all you're good for." Karen hastily amended seeing Alex's tense frame.

"Nice save." Alex made a face. "I am a bit tired."

"Then it's a done deal." Bobby announced.

"Let me ask a question. How come she can make a comment like that but if I do I get…. in trouble?" Jerry asked.

"It's all in the tone, Junior. I'm really concerned about Alex and her baby. I'm not trying to score points with the ladies." Karen informed him, sharply.

Jerry leaned forward and glared at his partner. He opened his mouth to argue. Bobby coughed softly into his hand and Jerry sank back onto his chair. He didn't like it, but he had had a taste of Bobby in a rage and didn't want another in a hurry.

"Call a cab, Bobby, and let them take the SUV. We'll meet you back at the station house to see how it went before the shift ends." Alex sighed and sat back. She was done eating, but then she signaled the waiter for a doggy bag.

Bobby put the keys to the SUV in the middle of the table under his hand. "I'm going to let you settle it for yourself as to who's going to drive, but there had not better be a scratch on it when it comes back." He growled, glaring significantly at both of them a moment before he removed his hand.

He helped Alex to her feet and gave them another stern glance before he escorted Alex from the restaurant.

The keys sitting in the middle of the table was a temptation. The two younger detectives eyed each other and the keys, each waiting for the other to take up the gauntlet.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Jerry, Karen: Mine. My Income from this: 0. All others Owned by Dick Wolf. Income and Ownership: All his.

LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING

Chapter 5

Both partners eyed the keys like they were poison. Jerry wanted to grab them in the worst way. His hands were twitching. "I'm a good driver. And someone has to do it, but if you'd rather." he gestured toward them.

Karen tried very hard not to laugh at the little boy longing in his eyes. "Why don't you drive? I'm not that good in city traffic." She agreed.

Jerry snatched the keys like an eager child. "Thank you." He told her then stopped at the laughter he saw in her eyes. "Was I that obvious?"

"Sort of. It's alright. I hate traffic in the city. There are too many people on the road. Are you from a city originally?"

"Boston. I grew up driving those streets. If you don't like cities, then why are you in one? Surely you could've found a job in your local police department."

Karen shrugged. This was the first personal question he had asked and it clearly made her uncomfortable. "If you want to be a meter maid or dispatch. I'm an out and doing things kind of person. So where do you recommend we start? If we start with the bars you'll have to do most of the talking. I've got very little experience with bars."

"That's a shame. You don't know what you're missing. You can get a lot of information in a bar or lounge. You just have to know who and how to ask." Jerry grinned at her and she noticed how good looking he was when he was grinning. "What?"

"Nothing, partner. Let's go see these fountains of information of yours. Then we ought to check with the vendors."

"Cover all the bases, huh? Alright, then you can do all the talking."

"You have no idea what you've let yourself in for." Karen grinned at him. He didn't seem daunted. He gestured for her to precede him, still grinning.

The first bar they entered was the Blue Shoe. After the bright daylight it was a relief to enter a darker room. The smell of liquor, stale cigarette smoke and furniture polish was strong. There were people sitting at tables eating with glasses of beer in front of them. They got a cursory glance as the detectives walked by. Jerry led the way up to the bar. The man behind the bar was dressed in a three piece suit, of all things, and he eyed the two officers dubiously. "Can I help you?"

Jerry sat on one of the bar stools and rested comfortably on the bar. "We're looking for some information." He said casually.

"About what?" the bartender asked, cautiously.

"About the crowds that come in here after the arena events. About anything unusual that happens on those specific nights." Jerry asked softly.

"Nothing happens. We get a big crowd in here and they give us a lot of business. They mind their manners and we don't throw them out. That's all that happens."

"Have there been any groups in here in the last say two months that seem out of place? Like they're just passing through? Maybe paying particular attention to certain patrons? The well dressed ones?" Karen asked.

"No. They're the same ones who always come in here. Except those that come from the arena itself for different events."

"Did any of them linger after their buddies move on?" Jerry asked.

The bartender shrugged. "I didn't see any of them, but then I get busy and don't always see everything." He looked like he would've liked them to leave. Some of the patrons were watching the show and he was getting nervous. "If that's all you want, I have work to do and customers to see to."

Jerry stood up and turned to take in the bar. It wasn't that busy. Why was the bartender so worried? Or was it just because some people don't like police at any time?

Karen had an uncomfortable look on her face. He followed her surreptitious gaze toward a booth by the window. There were three young women there, who were going to great lengths to keep from looking directly at the two cops. They seemed to find something very amusing.

One of them shot a look at Karen, made a comment to her friends and they started laughing. Although she tried to hide it, the fact that they seemed to find her amusing was clearly bothering her. Jerry stared at them for a moment. The one who seemed to be the leader, caught Jerry's glare and said something to her friends. They sobered up immediately and studiously applied themselves to their meal.

Jerry glanced at his partner, amazed to see her face red. He hadn't said a word, but she seemed embarrassed anyway. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped before she did. "I need to make a stop before we leave." She said instead and headed in the direction of the restroom.

"That's for the paying customers." The bartender protested.

Jerry turned back to glare at the bartender. "She's a valuable officer of the NYPD. The force that keeps you safe and we're the ones you call when you have a problem. If the use of a bathroom is worth more to you than your bar, we'd be happy to pass the word that no one should come here for any reason."

The bartender backed down. "Except for you two, of course."

Jerry left the bar and walked over to the women sitting together in the booth. "Good day, ladies. Are you enjoying your food?" The chorus of assent was unanimous. Jerry stared at all three of them with a piercing stare. Making sure he caught the eye of each of them at least once. "I guess you think that my partner is funny."

The self appointed leader of the lot looked him in the eye and said "She looks like she should be on the back of a horse." She giggled. "I'll bet she even smells like one." She said boldly.

Jerry leaned over and got right in her face. "I'll tell you something. That woman puts her life on the line everyday so people like you can eat and drink in places like this in safety. I'd even venture to say that if you needed her to come protect you that she would, even though you're sitting here making fun of her. Could your friends say the same about you? Any of you?" When no one answered, he nodded and stood up. "Keep that little fact in mind, when you start looking down your noses at people. And I'd make sure you don't get caught driving after drinking your lunch. It would ruin a good day. Enjoy your lunch, ladies."

Jerry went back over to stand by the door and wait for his partner. The young women were definitely sober now. They kept looking for Karen, and back at Jerry. When Karen came out she passed by their table. They greeted her like a long lost friend. Karen was surprised. She came over to Jerry. "What was that all about?" she wondered.

"I have no idea. Let's try the next place." He said, nonchalantly.

Several hours later, they had very little to show for their trouble. No one admitted to knowing anything. They climbed back into the SUV and started it. "Where to now?" Karen asked.

"We've checked with all the vendors and the business owners. Who else would benefit from those events? Financial institutions?"

"Maybe we should check on the computer to see if there's a link between all these businesses and their banks."

"So back to the squad room?"

"Unless you have a computer in your back pocket." Karen laughed. "I need to stop at a grocery store before we get back."

"I saw one two blocks over."

Karen came out of the grocery store with four bags of cans. Jerry helped load them into the back. "Thanks, but I could've done that."

"It's not a problem. Is this all dog food?"

"Yeah."

"And you aren't going to tell me what you need all that food for?"

"Dogs? Honestly, Jerry, you should be a cat. You are so curious."

"Is it wrong to want to know about your partner?"

"No, it's just that….."

"What? Just that what, Karen? Go ahead and finish it."

"Jerry, if you want to make this a successful partnership you have to let me have some privacy. I have a dog, big deal. A lot of people do. What's so special about that?"

"I just think it's interesting. That's all. What kind of dog do you have?"

Karen sighed heavily. "I have 15 right now." She gave him a disgusted look.

"15? Did you say 15?"

"Yes. I have 15 dogs right now."

"Okay, that I have to ask. What…? How…..? Why….? 15 dogs?"

"Can we get in the car and talk about this? I'd just as soon not broadcast my business all over NY, if you don't mind."

"Sure." But they weren't in the vehicle for more than a few seconds when Jerry turned to his partner, "Spill. 15 dogs?"

Karen sighed. "I don't suppose you will let this go, will you?"

"I could, but it'll keep eating at me until I find out."

"Okay. I run a dog rescue. I get dogs in who've been abandoned or abused. I try to find them homes."

"You're Mother Teresa for dogs. Great."

"Listen, you big oaf. Most of those dogs are perfectly fine animals who had the misfortune to be born because someone doesn't care about their animals. If I choose to try to help them that's my business and so far as that Mother Teresa crack, she was one fine lady. I'm not exactly sure what you have against women that you feel the need to put them down, but I suggest you put a sock in it. I'm not going to put up with it any longer. Look around you and see just exactly how many women you have working with you then remember at least half of us carry a gun."

"I wasn't putting you down. And I happen to love women." Jerry protested.

"You have a strange way of showing it. Who and where did you learn to treat women like 'the little woman'?"

"I don't."

"You do. Check your attitude at the door, buster. That kind of thinking is not allowed in this century."

"What about your attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"That one. 'I am woman therefore I am right'. That attitude."

"That attitude? That's because I am woman. _And I am right._"

Jerrys face went thunderously red. He shot glaring looks at his partner as he drove back toward the station. "That doesn't work in this century either." He growled.

Karen kept her face averted so the small smile on her face wouldn't show. Round One in the war to bring Jerry into the current century had begun. Round Two coming was coming up and it promised to be a real barn burner.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Professor Bobby Steps Up

Disclaimer:  I'm only borrowing the characters other than Karen and Jerry. They are essential to this story, but I'm not making any money off of them.

A/N: I went a bit astray from the characters of Jerry and Karen. I apologize. Rookie mistake. I think I have it down now. Please read on. Good and Bad reviews most helpful.

Professor Bobby Please Step Up

Chapter 6

Jerry was pissed off. Not only did he not know what he'd done to set Karen off, but it didn't appear that she was going to tell him. And therefore he had no idea how to rectify the mistake or keep from repeating it in the future. Why wasn't she acting like a lady and just letting it go? All he'd been trying to do is understand his partner. Isn't that what he was supposed to do?

Bobby was coming back into the Squad Room when the two reentered the room. He saw Jerrys body language and deduced that the two had not been playing nice again. And he had an idea of what went wrong. That boy would never learn on his own. From the profile he'd gotten on Jerry it seemed he hadn't had that great of a role model from anyone. Bobby figured for the sake of the team and to keep Alex from disemboweling him, he'd better make a concerted effort to set him on the right path.

Captain Deakins breezed out of his office, looking intense. "Get you information together and bring it to my office in 15. I need an update. One of the friends of the Mayor was just hit and he is making trouble for the upper levels."

And that rolls down to you which rolls down to us." Alex nodded.

"Give that woman a badge." Deakins smiled at her without rancor. "I need some kind of progress I can report to the Chief of D's."

"We'll give you what we have, sir." Bobby told his friend.

"Good. How's it going, you two?" Deakins asked the two new officers.

Jerry just shrugged. " Proceeding apace, Captain." Karen told him firmly.

"Good. Glad to hear it. 15 minutes, guys." He strode back to his office.

"Why did you do that? You tell him something non committal, you dope. At least it'll give you time to put your thoughts together without him working himself into a lather. By the time we get in there he could be in a hell of a stew and he'll take it out on you. Honestly, Jerry, how did you ever get in here?"

"That's not going to happen." Bobby said. When both of them looked at him he gave them both a direct stare. "Deakins, doesn't stew. He explodes, but he knows how these things work. You are always, I repeat _always_ honest with your captain. If you are, no matter how bad the news, he should stick by you. Deakins has always been a straight shooter. He deserves your respect. See that you give it to him. Don't humor him."

Jerry looked amused that Karen had gotten rebuked. Alex pinned him with a glare of her own. "And you don't hide progress or lack of progress from him either. It's his job to back you up and your job to do your damnedest to give him what he needs."

Karen didn't look at her partner. "We think we have an idea of what is going on and we'd like to tell you what we've come up with."

"Go ahead." Alex said.

"You want to tell them? It was your idea." Karen told her partner.

"You're the one with all the answers." Jerry told her, still annoyed.

All three detectives stared at him and he flushed. He'd been acting childishly and it irritated him that he felt like that, but damn. He couldn't seem to do anything right, lately.

"Jerry thinks the financial institutions might be a part of this. Can we find out if they have a common denominator in their financial dealings?"

"That's a good idea." Alex said. "We can also check to see if any of the robbery victims use those banks. Jerry, why don't you gather all the information we've gotten so far so we can present it to the captain. Karen, go down to the cafeteria and get me some decaffeinated coffee, will you?"

Karen looked like she was about to argue, but she nodded. "How do you take it?"

"With caffeine." Bobby smiled at his partner. He knew the hardest part of her pregnancies for her, outside of not being able to go in the field, was going without her caffeine. He admired her for her restraint even if the initial days were hard on him with her uncertain temper.

"Cream and sugar." Alex made a face at him and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll be right back."

"We won't go in without you." Bobby said.

"Jerry, there's files in that drawer over there. We'll need those." Bobby pointed to the far side of the room.

Jerry reluctantly moved off that way. Alex looked at her partner. "They aren't happy with us or each other."

"I know, but it can't all be glamorous. Better they learn that now rather than later. Are you alright?"

"I will be if you stop asking me every half hour if I am." Alex groused, but she smiled at him to take the sting out of her words. "I swear, Bobby, I will never again drink and entire pitcher of Margaritas, no matter what the occasion."

Bobby smiled at her. He well remembered the reason for that party and the fine time the two of them had had after everyone else had left. He regretted now her discomfort but he never would regret that night. A wadded ball of paper nailed him square in the middle of his forehead. He blinked at his partner. She was grinning at him.

"At least your aim has improved." He said. She had never hit him exactly there before though she had tried.

Alex huffed and reached for another piece. "Are these all?" Jerry asked as he returned.

The moment was lost. "Those are all we need right now." Bobby said without missing a beat.

Karen was back minutes later with cups for everyone. She sipped hers while they organized the paperwork and walked toward the Captains Office. Deakins looked up as they all traipsed into his office. He blinked in surprise when Karen put a cup in front of the captain. She shrugged and moved away to join the others.

"Let me hear it." He commanded.

"It's mostly supposition right now." Bobby started. "We have a theory that we're working on, but we don't have enough yet to make any kind of accuracy. I think we'll have something more by the end of the day."

"Alex?"

"We've gone through all the reports generated so far, but there are too many holes yet for us to be able to say for certain who is doing this. Jerry has a theory, though."

"Let's hear it, Jerry."

Jerry expounded on the theory they had considered on the way back. He made sure he included everyone in his report. That surprised Karen and judging by the looks on Bobby and Alex's face it did them too.

Captain Deakins nodded. "There can't be too many of those bank branches here. Bobby, you and Jerry go check them out. Karen, I want you and Alex to go through the records of all the robbery victims and see if there are any other similarities. I remember seeing the advertisements in the paper. This bank hasn't been here in the area too long. See if you can find the head offices and go talk to the CFO. We still have a couple of hours before I have another call from the upper management. Go take care of business."

"Karen, staya minute."

Karen waited while the others filed out and Deakins closed the door. "I have a question to ask you and this is just between you and me. It's a personal one so I don't suppose you really need to answer it, but I'd like it if you would."

"Alright, sir. If I can."

"There're two subjects, actually. The first one is that there is a record that you have put in for the birth record for an adoption done 27 years ago. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir, it is. It's a matter of public record, so I don't suppose it'll hurt anything for it to be known. Is…there something happening with that?"

"Not exactly. I just happened to catch the rumor. The other thing is how are you getting along with Jerry? There seems to be some tension."

"We just met not that long ago. He takes a bit of getting used to. Rome wasn't built in a day, Captain."

"So true. If you have any questions about getting along with a difficult partner, talk to Alex. She could write a book. There is someone else you could talk to, but she's gone on her honeymoon. They should be back in a few weeks."

"I should hope by then I'll have that doggie roped and tied, Captain. But thanks for the information."

Deakins grinned. "Oh, I'm looking forward to seeing that, Detective. Just make sure you don't put hobbles on him."

"The trick to training a horse, Captain Deakins, is to teach them what you want them to know and make them think it's their idea. I never break a horse, just train 'em and let them do the work." Karen grinned at her captain.

"Go get your training program under way, Detective." The captain made shooing motions toward the door. Karen grinned at him and beat a hasty retreat.

Bobby decided not to wait for Karens reappearance. He told Jerry. "Let's go see those banks. I don't think we should wait. If the thieves get wind we're on to them they might get desparate. We'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Alex called. Bobby just waved to her.

Jerry was still angry with his partner. "Okay, I get that I did something wrong, but I'll be damned if I can tell what." He told Goren as they headed out of the building.

Bobby glanced at him. "Let's talk about it outside." He looked around at the rest of the busy hallway.

Jerry was ready to burst by the time they went out to the garage and no one was around. "Wait. I'm just lost here. How do you deal with a crazy woman partner? You have one."

In a flash, Bobby wheeled around and pinned the younger man against the wall of the parking garage with his forearm across Jerrys chest. He put his face very close to Jerrys so there would be no mistaking the dark expression on his face. "In the first place, my partner is not crazy. She never has been and she never will be. She has put up with a lot from me, with me and because of me. She is one of the most amazing women on this planet and one hell of a cop. Don't you ever mistake her for one of the women that you so carelessly lump together as crazy."

"Okay, okay, Big Guy. Take it easy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean Alex is, just Karen." Jerry wasn't at all sure that he couldn't take the bigger man, but he really did try very hard not to show how close he felt to getting the slug he was sure was coming.

Bobby released Jerry but didn't step back. He stayed right in his face and gave him a hard look. "I don't think Karen is crazy either. I think you have that problem we talked about earlier today. You are a first class moron, you know that? You keep putting down the people you work with, lumping them all into categories such as crazy, those women, and whatever else you haven't said. Putting people into a group based on things like gender is just stupid and every time you do that you end up in deep trouble. If you haven't figured that out by now, you need to do some hard thinking.

People are different in all sorts of ways and you're not going to be able to do your job if you group them. The very first thing you have to do is start thinking of your partner as a valuable person in her own right, not some half assed extension of yourself. Share your knowledge and experience and let her share hers. Don't assume that because you don't know something that she doesn't either. Get over yourself and be a part of the team, you can't be a team all by yourself. Remember that. You won't go wrong by doing that. I guarantee it."

"I…It's never ….No one ever told me I was doing that. I didn't realize I was doing that. That's the way I learned to do it. I thought everyone did it that way."

"No, Jerry. Maybe some of them do, but they never made Major Case, did they? You won't find anyone in Major Case who does that. One more thing that I can guarantee is that if that kind of attitude isn't corrected immediately, you won't stay in Major Case either, because it's wrong and so are you as long as you continue to think that way."

"You're awfully full of yourself, you know that. You can predict if I will make it based on one days work? Who are you, God?" Jerry lashed out. His ego was taking a pounding and he was smarting from the continued assault.

Bobby sighed hoping for patience. "No, I'm not God. Far from it, but I've seen you behave all day like you're the number one male in the office and you can't believe the women have an idea. It's sickening and completely inappropriate thinking. You're not in the back roads any more. Get with the century or plan on moving back home. Now let's go see those banks. I want to go home and see my wife and children."

Bobby strode to the SUV and waited for Jerry to join him.

Jerry was not exactly afraid of the bigger man, but he was wary. And he had every right to be. Not only had he insulted the mans wife and his own partner, but he had come to NYC with the intention of showing them that he was _the one_ and he'd put his foot in it all the way up to his back pocket. Truth is often difficult to see and really painful when it smacks you upside the head with a closed fist.

Bobby didn't speak again to his passenger until they got to the first branch. "Watch, learn and keep your mouth shut unless you are absolutely sure of what you want to ask." He told Jerry curtly.

Jerry did as he was told. Much to his surprise, he began to see why Bobby had the reputation he had. Not only did the man see things Jerry would've missed but he charmed the ladies, not by being dismissive, but by paying attention to what they had to say. The bank manager was a full-fledged stuffed shirt. He managed to alienate Jerry in the first few minutes and he made not of the fact that no one came to him with anything that wasn't absolutely necessary. His secretary was the only one who wasn't uncomfortable around him yet she seemed just too helpful. Like her boss, she was avoided by the staff if in the bank as though they were one entity. Very curious.

As a matter of fact, all four branches of the Dakota Bank and Trust were run in much the same military manner and none of them were pleasant to be in. The people they talked to gave pat and simple answers, leaving as soon as possible to be away from the questioning.

At 5:45, Goren glanced at the clock. "Let's get back to the station."

Jerry heartily concurred. "I'd like to make an observation." He threw out into the silence of the vehicle.

"Go ahead."

"Maybe it's because I'm from a smaller town, but I don't believe that that bank is a happy place to work and I don't understand why someone would want to bank there. Their rates are only a little better than their competitors but their service is lousy. I saw more than one person looking annoyed when they left."

Bobby nodded. "But sometimes, people will do things if they think they will make money at it whether they like it or not. What I'm concerned about is that they have their list of customers marked up. I saw colors, asterisks, and other marks that indicate they were being targeted. Some even had lines drawn through them. Those were all hand marked. Not deleted like you would on a computer. Those lists couldn't have been readable by a computer they had to be for humans to use. I'd bet those lists have something to do with the robbery. I think we'll go see Mr. Carver for a subpoena to look at those records."

"There was something else that I noticed, though I can't say it particularly had to do with the case."

"What was that?" Bobby glanced at the tone that Jerry used.

"The CFO and his secretary. They were avoided like the plague. A business is a business, I understand that, but he had a superior attitude that made him damned near impossible to be around."

"He is a man who puts on airs and doesn't care who he steps on to get where he wants to go. If he's involved with the robberies, chance I'd bet that she's up to her neck in it as well."

"I wanted to punch the guy. Not that I would, you understand, but I sure wanted to make him stop and take notice of someone else in the room. I felt "dismissed". What're the odds that that would happen today?"

"You have a point?

"Yeah, that's how I've been acting about the girls….I mean my partner, haven't I?"

"Pretty close, yes. You aren't doing it maliciously, but it achieves the same result. It alienates and isolates you from everyone. You are carrying a badge, wearing a gun, and have the authority to make an arrest are difficult for most people to take. Going out on your own is nearly impossible. That's where having a good partner comes in, especially one who has a grasp of how people will react, instincts Karen has honed pretty finely. You definitely don't want to go into a dangerous situation with someone you've pissed off at your back. Especially not one with a gun."

"Great. One day on the job and I'm the biggest idiot that ever set foot in the squad room." Jerry scowled.

Bobby laughed at him. "I wouldn't say the biggest. Maybe in the top five, but definitely _NOT _the biggest." He grinned at the young man.

TBC

I think Jerry has a chance of making it out of this story with his carcass in tact. We'll have to see if he gets a chance to redeem himself.

We're going to get some help for Karen now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No money collected. No harm intended. "No sue"ing policy in effect. Thank you all.

Don't take that from him!

Chapter 7 

Karen was surprised to find Bobby and Jerry gone when she came back out of Deakins office. "They left already?"

Alex shrugged. "Bobby doesn't wait around to get things done. What did Deakins want? Are you in trouble already?"

"No, he was actually quite pleasant. I have something going that he got wind of and wanted me to confirm or deny them. It's nothing to be concerned about. What can I do to help?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably on the office chair. "Have this baby for me." She joked.

"Back spasms?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. It won't be much longer."

"But you're here because they wanted someone to train us, right?"

"I'd go crazy at home. Don't give it a thought."

But Karen came around behind Alex and began to rub her shoulders. This made Alex tense until it began to relax her. "Ah, that feels good." She oozed.

Karen smiled. "You're all tense. Your body is all twisted into knots from the unaccustomed weight. That's why you're in such spasms. I'll bet you had a headache too."

"Now that you mention it, I did."

"That's not a surprise, either. They usually go hand in hand." Karens hands had migrated to Alexs outer shoulders and to her upper arms. The pregnant woman as practically humming.. Stepping to one side, Karen ran the tips of her fingers down the womans back on first one side of her spine then on the other. At first Alex was surprised, but the relief quickly overshadowed the shock of the personal space invasion. Karen did that a couple more times, then went back to the shoulders. She self-consciously stepped away from behind Alex's chair.

"Oh, my God, did that feel wonderful." Alex sighed rolling her neck. "You have wonderful hands."

Karen shrugged deprecatingly and smiled. "Just something I picked up somewhere."

"Maybe you should've been a masseuse instead of a cop."

"The patients appreciate it more, but most of them don't kill people. I want to stop that more." Karen grinned.

Alex looked at the younger woman. "You never say much about yourself."

"Sure, I do. I talk all the time. Can I help you with that?"

"You're changing the subject. And something's bothering you. Want to tell me about it?"

"Yes. And no. There has to be something I can do."

"There is. Stop running away when I try to help you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I'll talk about here in front of everyone." Karen insisted stubbornly.

Alex rose to her feet. "Come with me."

"No, Alex, it's fine. It's nothing." Karen protested.

Alex put one hand on her hip and gave Karen the firm look that she always gave her husband when he was being particularly difficult. The one that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Try as she might, Karen couldn't get away from that look and ended up following the woman out of the room.

To her surprise they didn't go to the elevator, but to a small dimly lit corridor and Alex pushed open a door that looked original to the building. The dark windowless room lit up under the single light bulb. Alex stepped in and motioned for Karen to join her. There were boxes of office supplies stored there but there was also a small wooden table and a couple of chairs. Alex settled into one of the chairs and motioned for Karen to take the other.

Karen perched on the edge of hers, feeling like she had just been sent to the principals office.

"What's the matter, Karen?" Alex asked softly. Her maternal instincts had joined her cop instincts and they were screaming at her. She could see the younger woman was deeply troubled by something. "And don't tell me it's nothing again or I'll make you give me another massage."

Karen flashed a grin at her. "I'm just having trouble with this situation, is all. It's just all so…."

"New? Different than what you're used to? Overwhelming?"'

"All of the above. And Jerry. I mean, I expected there would be _some_ problems with a new partner at first, but I didn't expect to go back to the old south days. I've worked damned hard to get where I am and I'm not going to go back to that. I was raised that women are more or less property and it was assumed that all I could ever expect was to get married and have babies….uh, sorry."

"Don't apologize. This was a surprise to me and Bobby, but we are happy for it and I wouldn't change it if I could. But this isn't normal for everyone. No one says you have to do this. You may never want to get married or have kids. This is New York. The city is filled with women who don't have kids and don't ever want to. Where did you come from, Karen?"

"Michigan."

"I thought you were from the southern states the way you describe that attitude."

"No. That attitude is from all over. I was raised in an orphanage where some of the girls expected to get pregnant so someone would marry them and take care of them. Some of the girls in the public school where we went even voiced the opinion that that was all we were good for. Raising farm laborers to help with the crops."

"Like broodmares." Alex guessed.

Karen flashed a smile at her. "Yeah, like broodmares."

Alex nodded. "I can see where that would cause you a problem with self esteem. So how long after they made that comment did you get out of there?"

"About two years. They were seniors and I overheard them talking in the locker room after gym class in my sophmore year."

"And it seemed to you that that's how everyone saw the kids at the orphanage?"

"Stupid, huh?"

"Not stupid. Naïve, but not stupid. And was it mentioned what they expected the boys to do?"

"Oh, work in the fields, pick up garbage, whatever else needed doing that their rich husbands could hire them to do. When I think back about it, I realize it's silly, but it just burns my butt that they could be so mean and I believed them. Then to walk into here and there's that attitude from Jerry. I'd like to punch his lights out."

Alex laughed. "I think you should."

"What?!"

"Not really of course. I'm talking more like a psychological punch but very much the same. Don't let him get away with that. There is no reason that you have to put up with that. You have to start early making sure he treats you the way you want and deserve to be treated. Now is the time to do that."

"That sounds like marriage advice."

"In a way, it is. You will spend a lot of time together and you need to treat it like a marriage. That's why cops spend so much time getting divorced. There are some incredibly long hours and you won't need to spend it being resentful if you can stop it now."

"How do I know all this work is worth it? Maybe I won't even be partnered with him permanently."

"Not if you don't even try to get along with him. Why are you doubting yourself? You have done nothing wrong, nor truthfully has he. Yet. Don't give him or anyone the power over you and make you doubt yourself. There's enough people who will do that for you without you doing it too. Karen, I know what I'm talking about. Good cops come and go, but to be a Major Case detective you have to be the best. Go for that. Be that! If Jerry stays or he goes it's up to him. Don't let that affect you either way."

"Did you have these kind of problems with Bobby when you first started to work with him?"

"With every partner I've ever had. You have to know yourself first then work on being the most effective partner you can be. It's a balancing act, but it can be so rewarding professionally and personally. Make the commitment or go home, Karen. It's up to you." Alex slapped the table for emphasis. "Now we need to get back. It's almost quitting time and we still have to update the Captain. The guys should be back by now."

"You're probably right. Alex?"

"What?"

"Thanks. I appreciate the advice."

"Just don't tell Bobby that I'm on to him. He's a good man and so is Jerry. They have very delicate egos, but they can be so much fun to have around."

"Spoken by a true partner and wife." Karen teased Alex just a little.

"Right on both accounts." Alex groaned as she rose from her chair. "It's definitely time to go home."

Bobby and Jerry got back to the squad room first. Bobby was mildly alarmed not to find Alex right away and no one had paid any attention to the ladies when they left the room. Both men were relieved to see the women coming back looking just fine. Alex smiled at her husband.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Enough for a search warrant, I think. We need to tell Deakins and Carver." He took Alex's hand and walked her back to her desk. She leaned on his arm, gratefully.

"Go get the Captain, please, Jerry." Karen asked her partner.

"We should go to his office." Alex said.

"You should go home and rest. He's not carrying a bowling ball on his front." Karen told her firmly.

Bobby sent her a grateful look. Deakins came out to them. The squad room had begun to empty for the day. "Jerry says you have a theory." He said by way of greeting.

His eyes went to Alex's tired posture and Bobby's anxious hovering over her.

Jerry filled both the captain and the two women in on their findings. Deakins nodded. "It sounds like a plausible theory. I'll get it sent to Carver and Vice as soon as you get me something in writing. Alex, you've been overdoing. Go home and don't even try to come in here until 10:00 tomorrow. This was a stupid idea and I won't put up with it any longer no matter what they say."

"I'm fine, Captain." Alex assured him.

"Three kids, Detective. I know better. Bobby, I expect you to sit on her if you have to."

"She'll behave herself, Captain." Bobby informed him firmly.

"Karen, help me here." Alex appealed to her new friend.

"Sorry, Alex. It sounds sexist, but I have to agree with them this time. If it were just you, that'd be one thing, but the baby is involved here. I'll make you a deal, though. I promise not to let them get away with a thing. And I'll let you know the minute something goes down."

Alex crossed her arms and scowled. "I guess I'm outvoted."

"We just don't want anything to happen to either of you." Bobby said soothingly. "Come on. I'll help you to the car."

Alex struggled to her feet. "I can still walk, Bobby." She took her lightweight jacket that Jerry had retrieved without anyone noticing. She walked away with Bobby right beside her. The last anyone heard from her was her saying "… and this is all your fault, you know."

Bobby's voice replied, but no one could tell what he said. Then they were gone.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Vice Enters the Story

Chapter 8

Neither Karen nor Jerry, were quite sure how exactly to deal with the start of the next day of work. They hadn't been at the station long enough to learn all the personal ropes of this particular station. Deakins was long on that kind of experience, though. He called them into his office as soon as he saw them.

"With Alex on reduced hours, I'm going to rely on you two to take up some of the slack. Here's some of the most recent cases. Go over them and get yourself up to speed. I also want you to go down to records and pull out the records of the cases with similarities to the one you just worked on. I understand there are quite a few. Look for anything that we can use for this one. Names, dates, or any other similarities. Get started on that and let me know if anything pops. I've got Carver coming over at 11:00."

"Alright, Captain." Karen said meekly.

Jerry just followed without comment. He glanced at Karen as they walked. "I get the feeling we're being given busy work. How about you?"

"Definitely, but you know what? We're going to go over those files with a fine tooth comb and come up with something that will show him that we're not just a couple of pretty faces."

"It sounds like a slow morning." Jerry grouched.

Karen grinned at him. "Should I arrest someone so you can shoot him? That'd really liven up your morning."

"Would you?" Jerry joked back.

They were smiling as they passed the main desk on their way down to the records in the basement of the building. Neither noticed the two men sitting in one of the offices with a third man behind the desk. None of the men looked like they were anything that they had to worry about nor did they look dangerous. Neither saw one of them lean over to his partner and say something. The second man whirled around to look after them. They spoke to the man behind the desk, who immediately picked up the phone and hit a single button.

There were indeed quite a few files. Jerry grabbed a box to carry them in but Karen had an additional armload when they made their way back upstairs. "I'm glad we don't have to walk up the stairs with these things." Jerry grunted.

"I thought they were supposed to be on the computer. Why do we have paper copies?" Karen agreed.

"Because they're backlogged in entering the files into the computer." Bobby said as he walked in.

Jerry whirled to look at him. "You must have the ears of a cat." He told him.

Bobby shrugged. "It helps. And Alex is fine, but she won't be in today. She had a rough night and the doctor wants her off her feet today. So it's just us."

"I'll give her a call later anyway." Karen offered.

"I think she's hoping you will. She has a hard time being left out of anything going on here at the office and she doesn't always trust me to tell her everything. Just don't tell her anything that'll upset her."

"You mean like the high old time we'll be having going over old files. I'll be sure to skip over that little tidbit." Karen said wryly.

"You-you really might want to. I don't think she'd believe you if you told her that that's what you're doing." Bobby was serious.

"Tell her we're having a gun battle and she's missing all the fun." Jerry piped in.

"That she might believe." Bobby grinned, but it was evident that his mind was home with his partner.

Jerry set the box down on the desks and glanced over at Deakins office. "Say aren't those the guys we saw downstairs? What do you suppose they're doing in the Captains office?"

Karen glanced casually at them. "None of my business. If it is he'll tell us when the time comes. Where do you want to start?"

Bobby was staring at them. "They're discussing you, Karen." He said.

"How can you tell?" Jerry swiveled his head from Bobby to the office and back.

"You can't hear them from here can you?"

Under Bobbys scrutiny Deakins walked over to the blinds and pulled the cord that closed them. Bobby looked searchingly at Karen. "Are you in trouble?"

"Nope. Why would you think that?"

"They were definitely talking about you. And Deakins closed his blinds."

"How did you know they were talking about her?" Jerry demanded.

"I can read lips. If I know the person and I've known Deakins for a few years."

"I can't for the life of me figure out why I'd come up in conversation with him and those guys. I don't even know who the hell they are. Open that box, Jerry, and we'll divide these up evenly."

"Come on, Karen. Don't tell me you don't even care. They could be saying almost anything in there."

Karen gave him a cool look. "Paranoia, suspicion, nosiness." She ticked all three points off on her fingers. "Those are not necessarily attractive qualities, Wilkes."

"Who are they, Bobby? Do you recognize them?" Jerry asked the other man who was still staring at the closed blinds.

"Vice. They're from Vice, but they shouldn't be here. We have no cases going that would possibly fall under their jurisdiction."

"Could it be about the bank case?" Karen asked. "Although why my name would come up, if it has, is beyond me. You and Alex are the big guns here."

"It couldn't have gone to them yet. Carver hasn't even come for the file and that's where it would start. It has to be something else." Bobby said. His brain was busily working on the puzzle.

Karen gave up waiting for Jerry to pass out the files so she elbowed him out of the way and began to unload the files into two equal piles. Her back was to Deakins office so she didn't see the door open.

Deakins didn't look happy. Bobby had known his captain for enough time to know that whatever was going down, Deakins didn't like it. The other men in the office must've had something important to say for this look to appear on the veterans face. "Wesson, Wilkes, Goren, in here." He called.

Jerry's head whipped around to the Captains office then back to Bobby. Karen sighed and set down her files, walking toward the indicated office like she was going to jail. Jerry was right behind her, and Bobby was behind him. Bobby met Deakins gaze and understanding passed between the long time associates. Whatever was about to go on Deakins wasn't happy and he was counting on Bobby to help keep it under control. That sent a chill down Bobbys spine. These things were never good.

Neither man seated inside Deakins office rose when they all crowded inside. That lack of courtesy was immediately noticed by both Jerry and Bobby. Also distinctly noticeable was the arrogant attitude of the redheaded man as they both stared hard at Karen.

Karens body posture was neutral, but her look as she returned the stares was full of barely controlled hostility. Jerry noticed the balling of her hands into fists. He casually stepped up beside her. Bobby hung back but he too gave the two men his patented "Bobby" stare standing just behind Karen opposite of Jerry.

Deakins recognized the potential for a massive explosion, deciding he needed to diffuse it quickly. "Bobby, you know Thomas and Osborn from Vice. This is Detectives Karen Wesson and her partner Jerry Wilkes. They just transferred into Major Case."

Deakins couldn't feel any lessening of the tension.

Karen returned the mens look stare for stare. They were making her mad. "Gentlemen." She nodded, choosing the word deliberately.

Jerry was becoming visibly angrier. "If they're vice, I doubt they're gentlemen." He snarled.

Thomas looked at Osborn, or Osborn looked at Thomas, there was no way to tell who was who and they nodded. "Perfect. A little young, but we can work with that." One of them said. They looked at Deakins. "We're hoping it'll go down either tonight or tomorrow night. We'll return her as soon as it's completed."

Deakins opened his mouth to reply but Jerry was quicker. "I don't think you will." He told them darkly.

Neither man had been paying any attention to him and they seemed surprised to see him at all much less was standing in front of Karen protectively. One of the men, Osborn, Bobby thought, opened his mouth, but Deakins beat him to the punch. "Relax, Wilkes. They're not the bad guys."

"No one has told me a thing that's going on and my partner doesn't just go with these thugs without an explanation." Jerry stoutly informed his captain.

Karen came to life swatting Jerry across the back. "Move over, you big lug." She barked.

Jerry whirled around to meet her angry gaze and realized he'd been blocking her view from possible danger. He took a small step off to the side but was ready to defend her if he needed to.

"Knock it off, all of you." Deakins barked. "Wilkes, back off."

"Captain, may I ask what exactly what is going on here? So far I feel like a cow at auction." Karen said quietly, but there wasn't anything quiet in the gaze she was feeding the two men who so far hadn't arisen from their seats.

"We need a fresh face. One that isn't known to most of the police force. We're doing a sting and the woman we had to play the victim was found out to be pregnant and she doesn't want to "endanger the baby." One of the men sneered the phrase.

Bobby stirred, resentment rising in him at the implied criticism of a mother protecting her child. It had always been a sticking point for him and it still was. Deakins recognized that and held a forestalling hand up to his lead detective.

Karen nodded. "Obviously the baby didn't belong to either of you." She stated mildly. The jibe, subtle though it was, struck home for at least one of the men. He flushed and looked down.

The other man, the one with red hair, clenched his jaw. "No, it was her boyfriends. She could've gone ahead and done this. It wasn't like we were going to let her get hurt." He growled.

"I guess since it inconvenienced you so much, she felt justified in not feeling safe with you to protect her."

Bobby was having trouble keeping a straight face. He could easily see Alex being just that sarcastic. The thought of his wife, home resting with his baby inside her, out doing whatever it is these bozos wanted Karen to do made him want to start punching them then and there.

Similar thoughts must've occurred to Deakins, because he hastily stepped between his detectives and the Vice cops. "Karen, they need you to act as a woman who is looking to hire her husband killed. All you have to do is hire the hit man then you're out of it."

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

The vice cops exchanged a look. Again Deakins stepped in. "They need someone who isn't known around town. It's possible that the assassin is "involved" with the force."

"A cop?" Karens look flew to Deakins face.

"You shouldn't have told her that." The redheaded vice cop commented angrily.

Even Bobby was surprised by that turn of events, but didn't miss Karens glare at the man. "I don't care for dirty cops for any reason." She informed him. "I'm new in the department, but something tells me there's more going on that that. I'll ask you again. Why me?"

The redheaded one, obviously the self appointed spokesperson stood up for the first time. "Because you'll be playing a little homely housewife from the sticks who came looking for her cheating husband and wants him killed for the money so she can inherit millions and marry her boyfriend. With a little makeup, you're perfect for the role."

Bobby was quick to grab for Jerry, but Deakins was quicker. He knew this portion would be hard to handle and had hoped it wouldn't come out at all, but the redheaded Vice cop was rankled and he was looking to provoke a fight. Deakins knew this information but he wasn't quite as prepared for Jerrys fury. Not that he could say he blamed the younger detective. Between him and Bobby, they managed to restrain Jerry just short of the redheaded man.

Deakins glared at the Vice cops. "That's enough! Jerry, cool off. They needed someone specific, because a description had already been sent to the suspect. They will need a lot of makeup to make Karen plain."

Karen was pale and angry, but she recognized why the men had come to her. "Not so much, Captain." She said quietly. "Jerry, it's alright. Come on. They are completely tactless. You can't fault them for that. When is this supposed to go down?"

"Tonight." The dark haired one said quietly.

"So there was a time crunch. Alright. I'll do it on two conditions."

"Karen, no!" Jerry protested. Karen held up a restraining hand.

"And those are?" dark hair asked.

"One, my partner is there to back me up in case something goes wrong."

"We have the sting all set up. He isn't in on it."

"Find a way or it's a no go."

Dark hair nodded after a moment. "Alright. We can work something out. And the second condition?"

Karen leaned closer to the men and there was no doubt about her towering anger.

"When this is over, no consequences, I get to slug the officer of my choice."

Deakins almost swallowed his tongue, but Karen had that coming and he intended to be a witness to the entire thing.

The two Vice cops swapped looks and nodded. "I'll make sure you get all the information you need within an hour." The dark haired one said. He was sure that he wasn't the intended target.

Karen nodded and turned to leave the office. She stopped just short of the door and turned back into the room. "Just so I know, who is Osborn and who is Thomas?"

Dark hair answered for both of them "I'm Thomas. He's Osborn. Why?"

"I just wanted to know who I was going to slug, that's all." Karen shrugged and walked out with Jerry and Bobby right behind her.

Neither man looked overly concerned, but then they didn't know, and Deakins did, that Karen was a brown belt on Karate. Whoever got slugged would have one hell of a bruise. He decided to keep that little bit of information to himself. Let them be surprised all on their own.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Council of War

**COUNCIL OF WAR**

Chapter 9

Bobby watched Jerry struggle with the temptation to go back into the Captains office and punch Osborn right square in the nose. He agreed with the sentiment. He also realized that it would only make matters worse for everyone. "You need to think about your partner now, not them. You aren't going to change them, but Karen needs you. That is who is important." He told the younger man, quietly.

Jerry looked at him in surprise. Bobby nodded to Karen who was sitting at her desk, deep in thought. Jerry nodded and moved over to sit on the desk next to her. She looked up at him and Bobby moved away to give them some privacy.

He took out his cell phone and went out into the hall. He pushed a speed dial and smiled when the drowsy voice of his partner answered. "I was sleeping." She grumbled insincerely.

"Sorry." He pictured her eyelids heavy with sleep, her hair mussed from being on the pillow and heartily wished he was there to see her. He dearly loved to watch her sleep. "Where're the kids?"

"At Dad's. He bought a wading pool for them and they're going to have a picnic. We're supposed to go over later for a BBQ."

"I hope I can. We have had some excitement here and I might be needed tonight."

He heard her rustling the covers and smiled. He knew she was on the couch. She complained about how lonely the bed was when he wasn't in it with her. "What's going on?" she was wider awake and she wasn't going to let him off the hook until he told her what was going on.

He explained quietly so no one would be the wiser. "I hope Karen is up to it."

"Isn't there anyone else they could get to do that? Surely there are…."

"Karen already said yes. I wish you were here to help."

"I can come in." she offered.

"No, you stay home. We'll handle it. I just wanted to hear your voice. How're you feeling?"

"Fat, pregnant and lonely. Tell you what, why don't you bring them out here?"

"That'd be too much."

"I'm pregnant, Bobby, you pig, there's nothing wrong with my brain." She chuckled. "Bring them out."

"If you're sure it won't be too much."

"If you don't I'll come there." Alex warned.

And she would, too. "I'll ask them. How about we bring food? We'll need to eat and we can make it by then."

"Chinese?" Alex sounded hopeful. "Lots of egg rolls."

"Yes, ma'am." Bobby sighed. Her craving for egg rolls was a manifestation of her condition. He hoped this baby wasn't born addicted to them. He could just imagine trying to blend egg rolls into a liquid form to feed the baby at 3:00 am.

Karen and Jerry were having an argument when he went back in. Karen had her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest and was glaring at her partner. Jerry was agitated and gesturing angrily. Bobby walked over close enough to hear the argument. "I still think you should wear at least a vest."

"When was the last time you saw a woman looking to hire a hit on her husband wearing a Kevlar vest? Huh? Damnit, Jerry, use your brain for something besides keeping the air from blowing through your head. If you're going to be my backup tonight, stop being such a prick. They don't mean anything to me. I don't care if they think I'm as plain as the back side of a barn." Karen leaped to her feet.

"I care. They had no business saying that kind of thing to you. You are a lot more than a convenient face. This is dangerous work. We're not talking taking candy off of school kids, here."

"No, we're talking about you trying to sit on my freedom and my ability to do my job. Listen here, you son-of-a-bitch. We're partners, you are not my father, my husband, my boyfriend or my boss. Either back me up tonight or go to hell and I'll do it myself. You aren't going to get in my way. Are we clear on that?"

"No, we're not clear on that. Do you think they care one iota if you get hurt or even killed? They don't, as long as they get their perp. You haven't been on a sting of this magnitude. It's too deep for you."

Bobby could've told him from personal experience that that was going to get him in big trouble. He could've if he'd had time. Karen balled up her fist and slugged him right in the stomach. And she didn't pull any of that punch, either. Bobby had to admire her technique, even as he sympathized with the man who doubled over gasping for breath. Karen's stance was aggressive and she very well could've thrown another punch if the voice of Captain Deakins hadn't cut through the office.

"Wesson, knock it off! What the hell is going on out here?"

Karen's entire body was tense with her rage. "Apparently, Captain, according to my _partner_ I'm not a good enough cop to go undercover and keep myself from getting killed! Is that about the size of it, _Partner_?" she hissed.

Jerry had no air to reply, but he shook his head. Deakins scowled at both of them and looked to Bobby. "What is your take on this, Goren?"

"He wasn't even in the room." Karen waved a hand.

"I wasn't asking you, Wesson. Goren?"

"That was what I heard, Captain." He admitted.

"Damn it. Why can't I have just one normal detective. In my office. Let's get this straightened out. On second thought, Goren, you stay out here. This is something we need to settle right here and now."

Karen stalked right by her recovering partner and her captain like a raging bear. Jerry straightened with difficulty and told Deakins. "Maybe we ought to take her gun away from her."

"If that's the kind of comment you made, I just might let her shoot you." Deakins told him. He threw Bobby a disgusted look and preceded Jerry into his office. He closed the door.

Karen was pacing angrily back and forth in the confines of the office. She glared at Jerry and even cast some angry glances at Deakins. For his part the Captain figured he'd never get her to sit down. "I won't put up with this behavior. You two are supposed to be cops, partners, detectives. You are acting like this is a playground and you are kids. If you're too immature to handle this assignment, I can send you right back to where you came from!"

As he'd expected he had their attention now. Karen paused in her pacing and Jerry eyed him closely. Now that he had their attention he proceeded to make his point perfectly clear. "You two were selected to be trained together to go onto a new Major Case Squad. I chose you two because I thought that you could get along together and learn how to do your jobs better than you ever have before. That you could learn from Goren and Eames and put that knowledge to work for the city. If that isn't going to happen, I won't hesitate to bounce you back to whatever burg you came from. Clean your act up and I mean right now!"

Jerry glared at Karen and she gave it back, stare for stare. Deakins sighed and motioned for both of them to sit down. "Sit."

Karen opened her mouth to argue. He pegged her with his coldest stare. "I said sit."

Jerry walked indignantly over to the chair nearest him and sat down. His body posture was stiff.

Karen snatched her chair and moved it away from his and plopped down into it belligerently. Deakins had to cough to hide his amusement. He had three daughters and he knew that posture. But amusement wasn't called for here and he controlled himself. In his best poker face, he sat down behind his desk.

"Suppose you tell me exactly what went on out there." Neither of them spoke. He sighed. "Jerry, tell me your side. And you, shut up." He pointed at the woman.

"Karen, has never been on a big sting operation. She doesn't realize how dangerous it can be and I don't think she should do it tonight. I told her so." He said simply.

The shades of red in Karens face would have been hilarious another time, but to Deakins amazement she never issued a sound. "Is that all?"

"That's pretty much it, yes." Jerry shrugged.

"Now, Karen, tell me without punching anyone mind, what went on. From your point of view. And, Jerry, not one word from you."

Karen took a couple of deep breaths before she began in a low, controlled voice. "I never said I hadn't been on a sting. I said that I hadn't had much training in it. _He _took that to mean that I didn't know what I was doing. It also really chaps my ass that he's decided that he should have a say in what I do and don't do on the job. I don't need his permission or his protection, no matter what antiquated code of ethics he was raised to believe. I am not going to be controlled like some Victorian Miss, get that through your thick, red-necked skull."

Deakins was about to bust a blood vessel in equal parts of laughter and exasperation. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked trying not to give away either emotion. He also strove for disdain.

"That's all it is. And I don't appreciate being punched for trying to keep you safe. To keep you from doing something stupid." Jerry told Karen angrily.

Karen made a move to come out of the chair, but stopped when she caught Deakins look. "You jackass." She hissed. "You have nothing to say about what I do and don't do. As for this being a stupid thing to do…."

"Enough!" Deakins slammed his hand down on the desk. He'd had enough of this bickering. "Not one more word! Not from either one of you! I'm going to put an end to this immediately. Wesson, you said you'd do this assignment tonight so you're going. It's too late to back out now. Wilkes, she's your partner so you're going to back her up whether you like it or not. Tomorrow, we'll see where we go from there, but as of right this minute, that is the way it's going to be. Have I made myself clear? Wesson?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Wilkes?"

"I understand, captain."

"Now get the hell out of my office and go do something."

The two chastened detectives filed out. The phone rang and Deakins turned to get it. No one saw the looks he snuck at the trio out in the squad room.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

THE FARMER IN THE BELL

They never made it to see Alex. It might have made a big difference in how it went down if they had, but that is how these things go some days. Deakins was still on the phone with his mysterious call when the phone rang at Bobbys desk. "Goren." He answered it. "Now? We're as ready as we can be. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and eyed the other two. "It looks like there isn't time to get any readier than we are now. That was Thomas. It's going down in 30 minutes in the Blue Bell. They want us down in the van now."

"Is this the normal routine?" Karen asked in a choked voice.

"There isn't anything normal about this." Bobby told her. He grabbed his jacket.

Jerry gestured for Karen to precede him out of the room. "She's not ready. She hasn't even had time to change into other clothes….."

Bobby glanced down at Karens jeans, boots and blouse. "I don't think what she is wearing is going to matter much, but she looks like she's from the country now."

"That's because I am, you big ape." Karen spoke sharply to him.

Bobby grinned at her. She made a face at him.

Thomas and Osborn were waiting impatiently by the van. "It's about time. Let's go."

All three made to climb in. "Wait a minute. All of you can't fit in here. She goes and you two have to find your own way there." Osborn barred their way.

Jerry was still angry and he bristled at the man. "If we don't go, neither does she."

Osborn had the sense to be concerned for his health. "You can't go. We don't have a way to keep you undercover."

"I'm her boyfriend. We're going to be married as soon as she's a widow." Jerry grabbed Karen about the shoulders with a familiarity that made Karen grit her teeth.

"Remind me to remove that arm after this is over." She growled at him and put her arm around his waist smiling pleasantly at the two vice cops.

Jerry smiled and reached over to kiss her hair. "Anything you say, dear."

"It won't work." Thomas said tightly.

"I told you. If he doesn't go, neither do I. And we don't have time to argue about it. Are we doing this or not?"

Osborn swore loudly and gestured toward the van. "Get in, but you have to stay here." He told Goren.

Karen glanced worriedly at him. He smiled. "I'll be there. Don't worry." He told her. The four jumped in the van and they pealed away. Bobby had begun to get an awful gut feeling about this whole thing. He made the best time to his vehicle ever, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed the captains private line, but it was busy. Who else could he call? He had a sneaking suspicion that these two were dirty and they were going to use Karen and Jerry as fall guys. He knew better than to ignore his gut instinct.

The captains line was still busy. He jerked the door of the SUV open and climbed in. He couldn't call Alex. She'd try to help, and she wasn't able to. Out of frustration, he dialed the phone number he swore he would use only in the most dire emergency for another two days.

"Speak to me." Mike Logan's voice sounded immediately.

"There's big trouble. I said I wouldn't call you, but I need you." Bobby gritted out at him.

"There must be. We're just back from our honeymoon man, and if I get killed Caro is going to be really pissed at you."

"I know, but, Mike, something's dirty here and I don't know who else to trust."

"What about Deakins?"

"His line is busy."

"You owe us. Tell me where."

Bobby explained as best he could while driving like a mad man and juggling the cell phone. The Blue Bell was across town in heavy traffic.

Osborn and Thomas were busy trying to feed Karen the lines they had planned for her to use. They also wanted her to wear a totally inappropriate blouse. She planted her arms across her chest and glared. The blouse was low cut with lace around the plunging neckline. "I'm not Daisy Duke and I won't wear that." She told them obstinately.

"Look, we realize you have more…uh, up front than the other woman had, but…"

"Watch your mouth, buster." Jerry told him.

"Never mind the blouse." Thomas told his partner. "Here are the things we need him to say. Read them and get him to say them. We need these things specifically."

Karen took the paper and read it. "I can see him admitting these things, but I'm not going to go by this sheet. This was written by a 12 year old, a very stupid one. Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, we're trying to catch a cop gone bad. That's what you should be doing too." Thomas said.

"You're not going to be able to take your piece in with you. You're supposed to be a farmers wife, someone who stands to gain a great deal of money when your husband is killed." Osborn told her. "We'll be out here listening in case something goes wrong. We'll be inside in minutes."

"The farmers wife in the Bell." She made her voice soft and sultry "I want to hear the words faster than greased lightning, sugar." she drawled at him.

"That's a good accent." He responded. "Use that."

"If I use that accent, I'd have to shoot myself. That is totally phony. What is my background so far?"

"You're from a small town in Illinois. You own a large ranch where you raise cows and sell milk. Your husband has been neglecting you for the farm and you're sick of it. You and loverboy here want your husband dead so you can sell the land to a developer. You need it to look like an accident so the insurance will pay off. You'll make it worth his while."

"That's kind of weak." Jerry put in.

"It has to be natural. All you have to do is remember the basics and make the rest up as you go." Thomas said. "We'll be right out here. Now, Wilkes, since Wesson won't be able to go in armed you'll have to stick right with her in case things go wrong. The cop we're after is very suspicious. He's liable to challenge you being there. It wasn't part of the original sting plan for you to be there. Don't let him separate you just in case. At the first sign of trouble get her out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Talk to me. I'm still here, you know. I can get myself out of trouble." Karen told him sharply. "So far as him being there, it'll be a last minute he wouldn't let me come if he couldn't come with me. 'He doesn't trust me with other men.' Kind of thing."

Thomas eyed her seriously. "If you couldn't take care of yourself, you wouldn't be here, but he's a bigger target and they'll be looking for trouble from him, not necessarily you."

Karen had to admit the logic of that. "They'll probably try to frisk him, too."

"I would and I'll bet that they will." Thomas nodded wisely.

The van was beginning to slow and it felt like they were nearing the destination. Karen glanced at Jerry and met the concerned look he was giving her. It was almost show time. The time had come to test out the acting that would determine if they lived through the next few hours. "I wish Goren was here." Jerry said.

"Ditto for Alex." Karen agreed.

"Damn! How the hell did he beat us here?" Osborn growled.

"Who?" Thomas demanded.

"Goren and some other guy. They're over there. They're too well known. He'll make them. Son-of-a……"

"It can't be changed now. Just pretend they're not part of this and maybe we can pull this off." Osborn advised.

"He's coming over to us. What kind of bone-headed moron is he? I thought he was supposed to be such a hotshot cop."

"I guess he doesn't think much of your experience." Jerry told them coldly. "I trust him to have our backs."

He got dirty looks from both Thomas and Osborn. "Let them in before they're seen. I don't see Springers car so maybe we're in luck." Osborn scowled at Thomas.

The van was tight with more people inside it. It was doubly cramped with a man Gorens size inside. Everyone glared at the newcomers who glared right back. "You didn't have to come. We have it all under control." Thomas told them.

Bobby glared at him. "We are part of a team. Where they go we go. Get used to it."

"He wasn't even in the squad room." Osborn indicated Logan

"I'm Eames stand in." the unknown man said, sarcastically. "She just looks better in a dress."

"Mike Logan, also from Major Case. Mike, this is Karen Wesson and Jerry Wilkes."

"So you're the infamous Mike Logan. Nice to meet you." Karen grinned at the man.

Jerry nodded in greeting. "What lies have you told her?" Logan returned Jerry's nod and glared at Bobby.

"He didn't have to say a word. Your reputation precedes you." Karen told him.

"Enough. We need to keep a focus on our objective. Keep quiet or get out. You two, put your weapons down here." He told Karen and Jerry. "We need to get into the bar without making a big scene."

Bobby was watching Osborn with a quiet intensity that was making the man very uncomfortable. Mike looked from him to Osborn and back. He'd been around Bobby enough to know he was putting things together that no one else had noticed. "What's up, big guy?" he asked.

Bobby shook his head. "N-Nothing." But there was, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

A cell phone rang. Both Mike and Bobby reached for theirs. "It's mine. It's John." Bobby told Mike. "John, I'm kind of in the middle of…..When? I'll be right there. Tell her I'm on the way." He snapped the phone closed and reached for the door.

"You can't go out now. You'll blow our cover." Osborn put a restraining hand on Bobbys.

Bobby reached out and pulled the mans hand off of his without making any effort to go easy on the force of the gesture. "My wife just went into premature labor. I'm going. And you aren't going to stop me."

"Your wife is a cop. She knows what goes on. It could be hours before she delivers. We've been working on this for months." Thomas said said reasonably.

"Your sting doesn't mean anything to me. My wife needs me." Bobby informed him with enough malice to make his point perfectly clear.

Osborn told Bobby, darkly. "We can't let you leave."

"You can't stop me." Bobby told him including Thomas in his look.

Osborn reached for his piece. Jerry and Mike had theirs out in an instant, aimed one at Thomas and one at Osborn. "He's going to the hospital." Mike told him after a grateful look at Jerry.

Osborn settled back on his seat and eyed the two gunmen. "We're trying to make sure this cop goes down for the good of the service. I would think your wife would understand that." He said.

"My wife could be dying. I don't think she cares overmuch right now about the service. Just sit still and I won't make a scene when I leave." Bobby replied icily.

"You can't go." Thomas said.

Karen reached over and lowered Jerrys gun hand down so the gun was aimed at Thomas thigh. "Either he goes on his own now, or he goes with an injured officer under arrest. Either way he's going to the hospital. The choice is yours."

Osborn opened his mouth to protest. Thomas' eyes were wide. "Shut up, Osborn." He told his partner hastily. "Let him out."

"Want me to go with you, Bobby? Or stay here and watch what's going on here?"

Bobby glanced around at the set up and shook his head. "You better stay. I need someone to keep an eye on things here." His meaning was very clear.

No one tried to stop him as he exited the van again. Logan lowered his weapon and leveled a look at the two Vice cops. "Let's get this show on the road. That's my God-child being born and I'd like to be there."

Jerry lowered his weapon as well, but didn't put it back on the counter.

Thomas swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Well, the man you are meeting is Ted Falu. He's blond, five foot six with a huge chip on his shoulder. He hates everyone equally and he'll probably give you a lot of flack for not coming alone. We couldn't reschedule this because the only way to contact him is to put a letter in a box in a garbage can. If he gives you a hard time make like you're going to leave. He's a greedy man and he's looking for a big payoff. He'll ask for more than the 25,000 you will have, but you tell him that that's all you can raise. Once the deal is made, give him these directions and leave. As soon as you're in the clear, we'll move in."

"Where are they supposed to sit? Did that get discussed?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Anywhere is fine." Taylor seemed puzzled by the question.

Logan scowled and looked at the young couple. "Sit toward the back of the room near the door to the kitchen. I'll give you an extra exit if you need one and it'll be a straight shot from here for the electronic ear." He advised them.

Taylor seemed uneasy at Logans interference, but that didn't bother the stern faced veteran. He looked quite capable of handling anything thrown his way.

"It's time for them to go." Osborn said.

Jerry handed his gun to Logan instead of putting it on the counter next to Karens. She reached over and took hers, handing it to him as well. Logan seemed surprised at this show of trust, but he accepted the guns, checked the safety's on them and placed them one on each side in his belt. Getting shot now would be a lot less painful than trying to explain to his new wife about how it happened.

The young couple climbed out of the van and walked acrossed the street into the Blue Bell. Jerry remembered Karen telling him that she was inexperienced at being in a bar so he took the lead. Surprisingly, she let him.

There were very few patrons in this bar at this hour. Soon, happy hour would begin and that would change. Jerry chose the back of the bar at Logans suggestion. He put them both on the same side of the booth facing the door. "I wish we'd been able to keep our pieces." Karen told him.

"So do I. I wish Bobby hadn't had to go to the hospital right this minute, too."

"I'll bet Alex feels the same way." Karen told him crisply.

"You and she really seem to hit it off." He commented.

"I could really get used to being in the same squad as she is. We're so much alike it's almost like having a sister. I'm going to miss having her to ask questions of when we go to our own precinct."

"There's always the phone."

"It's not the same. Do you have any brothers or sisters, Jerry?"

"I have four brothers. All older than I am."

"Are they in this business?"

"Sort of. One is a lawyer, in Virginia. One's a doctor, one is a…."

"Beggar man, thief or Indian Chief?" Karen teased.

"Don't give him any ideas. One is a licensed contractor and one is a truck driver. He's the black sheep of the family."

"Because he drives a truck?"

"No, because he wouldn't go into the family business and haul freight for the family farm. Dad wanted us to all stay in the family corporation so we could present a united front if we got into a jam. For instance we were sued, then Frank would take it, if Frank got hurt then Red could treat him while he sued the one who did it. Like that."

"And where did you being a detective fit in?"

"If Dad gets killed or swindled I'm supposed to find out who did it."

"So he was raising a corporation, not a family."

"Something like that."

"And what did your mom think of that idea?"

"Mom died when I was two. I have no idea. Frank, he's the oldest, seems to think she'd be having a cow right about now. He can remember her cooking and cleaning, always humming, she was a happy person he says. She got a little sadder every time one of us didn't turn out to be a girl. Dad was just as happy we were boys and said that women were weaker and he needed strong sons more than pretty little girls anyway."

"So you're father was the one who made you believe that women are somehow the weaker sex? What a neanderthal. You'll have to take me to meet this caveman sometime."

"Are you sure you want to meet him? He can be quite old fashioned."

"Oh, _yeah. I'm sure._" Karen nodded.

Jerry eyed her, uneasily. She sounded too eager. That made him wary. "Maybe after we're…." He began.

"Are you Rebecca?" A thin, blond man came up to the table. He sat down without being asked. He eyed them with a cold calculating expression.

"No. You must have me confused with someone else." Karen told him.

"My mistake. I was told that Rebecca would be here…"

"If your name is Shamu or something like that then that's me."

The man sank down on the bench hesitantly. "And if it is?"

"Then I'm Rebecca."

The man glared at her. "You just said you weren't. Don't play games with me, lady."

Karen leaned forward and glared right back at him. "Do you think that because I came from a Dairy Farm in Illinois that I'm stupid enough to give my name to God only knows who, Mr. Shamu? Give me a break. I guess you're not the man I heard of. Now if you'd move along, I'm waiting for someone important. Now as we were saying…." Karen turned back to her partner.

"The name's Fabu, Not Shamu." The man told her through gritted teeth. "I was told this is where to meet you. I don't usually come here, but I made an exception for you."

"If you don't usually come here, then why did you come out through the kitchen without anyone saying something? I don't think I'd trust you to take care of my cat. Let's go, Barry." Karen nudged Jerry's side.

"Wait. Alright, you're right. I was told you needed something done and you'd be willing to pay 35,000 for it."

"Your information is all wrong. If this is how you conduct your business, I want no part of it. You're going to get killed and then I'm out a chunk of money. Move, Barry, let's go somewhere where…."

"Relax, Lady. I'll take 30,000."

"I'm not paying above 25,000 for this work and that's when I'm satisfied that it has been done."

"I'm not a plumber, lady." Fabu told her sharply.

"And I'm not a fool. So tell me how you plan to do it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm nosey. I'm paying a lot of money to have this done and done right. I want to know that you know what you're doing. Have you ever even been on a farm?"

"Don't worry about it, I've done it enough times to know how to make it look like an accident. Now where's my money?"

Jerry patted his jacket pocket. "Right here and here it'll stay until my darling tells me to give it to you." He spoke for the first time.

"Say, I thought you were supposed to be alone. Who is this guy? Are you trying to set me up?" Fabu scrambled to get out of the seat.

"This is my friend, Barry. As soon as I'm a free woman we're going to be married. You're awfully jumpy. Are you sure you're Fabu? I think you're putting us on. I think you're a ringer."

"No, I'm Fabu." The man answered, but he was nervous now. He was looking toward the kitchen.

With the instinct of cops everywhere both Karen and Jerry ducked when Osborn charged through the front door. "They're plants. Run!" he yelled wildly.

Immediately following him were Logan and Thomas. They tried to grab a hold of Osborn, but he was too quick. He was charging toward Karen and Jerry. Thomas pulled out his handgun, took aim and shot his partner in the back. Logan ran toward the kitchen with his gun drawn using the dubious cover of the thin wall between them as a shield. He drew even with Karen and Jerry, pulling out a gun and handing it to Jerry. "Let's go get him. Keep him here." He pulled Karens gun and sent it skidding across the table at her.

He and Jerry charged through the swining kitchen doors and Karen picked up her piece from the table and pointed it at the faux Fabu. "Just stay right there." She told him coldly.

Thomas came toward his former partner, still keeping the gun trained on him, but his aim had been good. Osborn was dead. The shot had been lucky, but it severed his spine. He would never get up. Thomas looked from the dead man to Karen holding a gun on the fake assassin. The man was shaking violently and sweating. He had eyes only for Karens gun.

"I didn't know he was dirty. My God, I had no idea he was mixed up in this." Thomas told her in a strangled voice.

"Who else knew? Who else could have known?"

"My captain, but he'd never be a part of something like this."

"But you never suspected him either. You better give me your gun." Karen suggested.

The front door of the bar opened and a handcuffed man was pushed through the door with Jerry and Mike Logan behind him. The man looked like he'd been tackling a 900 lb gorilla and loosing badly. Jerrys knuckles were pretty bloody. They forced the man into a chair near Osborns body and Mike Logan pulled out his cell phone. It rang before he could dial. "Logan."

There was a series of words from the cell phone, but no one could make them out from a distance. "We got it covered. You just worry about Alex and the baby. Yeah, I'm going to call him in right now. GOOD BYE, GOREN."

Mike hung up the phone and called Captain Deakins. Then he eyed the scene. "You two just might be as bad as Goren and Eames." He told the two younger detectives.

"Thanks." Jerry grinned at Karen. That was a high compliment.

Deakins came into the bar in the first wave of officers, IAB and CSU techs. He looked around the scene and sighed. "Another set of you, huh? A captains work is never done."

"Sorry, sir." Karen told him humbly.

"Never be sorry for doing the job you were hired to do. Logan, what are you still doing here? Aren't you still on your honeymoon?"

"That's what happens when you're married to a cop." He shrugged and grinned at his captain.

The clean up took much longer to do than the initial ruckus and it was well past midnight when they finally went home. Around 11:00 Mikes cell phone rang again. He answered it. "Logan. Really, congratulations. And everything's alright? Sure, I'll be happy to pass it on. You get some rest. G'Night." He closed the phone with a broad grin. "It's a girl and both mother and daughter are doing fine." They all were too tired to do more than grin at each other and go back to work.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jerry As He's Meant to Be

Jerry had never been so relieved to be done with a sting than that night. Not only were they without Bobby and Alex, but they'd been with a man he didn't know against a man who had been dirty and one who appeared clueless. Karen was a good officer, he had no doubt about that, but he wasn't sure how to go about talking to her. It seemed every time he'd done something he thought was a good idea or even voiced and opinion he'd been shot down. He was getting damned tired of feeling like an idiot.

Karen had been so preoccupied with the paperwork and cleaning up all the minor details necessary to get a conviction, indeed they both had, that she'd been unavailable for him to talk to and get this straightened out. Everytime he tried to bring it up she'd shove another stack of forms at him that had to be filled out. "Who the hell made her boss?" he groused under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Bobby asked from his desk.

Jerry had the distinct impression the other man was enjoying his dilemma. "I said…never mind. I didn't say anything."

"Seems to me you haven't been saying much for far too long." Bobby said quietly as he continued to work. He glanced at Jerry and gave a slight jerk of his head toward where Karen was yawning over a pile of paperwork. "Maybe you better get this straightened out once and for all."

"She thinks I'm an idiot."

"She's right." Bobby grinned at the angry expression on his friends face. "That's the crux of the problem, isn't it? You aren't a fool, but those first few days you came off as one. Now you have to prove to her that you aren't really like that, but she won't listen. Then take the initiative. She hasn't been away from those forms for a couple of hours. Take her out to lunch. Get her away and explain how you see the error of your ways and you intend to change. Tell she has to show you how to be the partner she needs."

"That sounds an awful lot like begging." Jerry told him cautiously.

"Not begging. Fighting for the partnership. She's too stubborn to admit if she likes you and you've been rubbing her the wrong way since you met. I don't think she's had a lot of chances to be a real partner with a man without them trying to take charge. If you play your cards right, this could be a turning point for both of you. You showed your partnership potential on this case to the captain, now show it to her. The hardest people to get to know are sometimes the best people to know."

Jerry considered the advice for a few moments then nodded. "Care to come along?"

"Can't. I have a date with three lovely ladies and another guy." He nodded over to where Alex stood with Maggie, Tommy and Frances Annette in her arms. He smiled and walked past Jerry toward his family.

Jerry watched enviously as Bobby kissed his wifes cheek and picked up both his older children in his arms and they all left the room. He turned to see Karen watching them with longing in her eyes. She saw his gaze and hastily dropped her eyes back to the forms in front of her. Jerrys first thought was to tease her about the look in her eyes, but then he realized that was what she expected him to do.

He walked over to her and cleared his throat. She pretended not to hear him. He cleared it louder. She said gruffly. "What?"

He deliberately didn't answer until she looked up, with an insincere anger. "Would you like to go get some lunch with me?"

"No." she said abruptly.

The detective in him picked up on the lack of real conviction in her tone. He wanted to smile but experience with this particular woman had proven that that was the wrong tact. "Are you not hungry or is it that you don't want to go out for lunch with me?"

"Both."

"Then you can pay and I'll eat." He said equatibly.

Karens surprised look at him caught him prepared. He reached down and gently closed the file in front of her. "Karen, we need to eat and we need to talk. The best place to do both is out of here. I'll let you choose since you're paying."

"I'm not paying and picking. You pick or you pay." She gave him a small smile.

"Always with a hard bargain." He teased gently. "Alright, you pick and I'll pay. Next time I'll pick and you pay."

Karen stood up. She was clearly wary of this overture of friendship. Jerry decided this was a good start.

There was a reasonably priced steakhouse 15 minutes from the station. Not many police frequented it because it because it was so hard to park there, but Jerry deftly found one that allowed them easy egress if they needed it. They stood in line only a few moments before they ordered and found a table.

Karen had taken a diet drink to his regular, but otherwise they had ordered the same thing. She folded her napkin on her lap and eyed him levelly. "You said we need to talk." She stated.

Jerry swallowed his adams apple and drew a deep breath. "I owe you a tremendous apology."

Karen sat perfectly still. She gave him the impression his next words would be crucial for this conversation. "Go on."

"I got all excited when I heard I'd gotten this transfer and I allowed it to go to my head. I just didn't think about how my actions would affect you. I assumed, wrongly, that you would be just a sort of window dressing so I wouldn't be the new guy all on my own. A sort of girl Friday, glorified secretary as it were. Those were all very wrong assumptions. You are not nor will you ever be just….." Karens eyes narrowing were his only signs of danger "window dressing. You are smart, gutsy, a hell of a person to have at my back and I'm so glad they made us partners. Even if I don't stay here in this precinct, I don't want anyone else as a partner."

I realize that you don't actually believe that I can be a good partner, because I haven't shown you that I can be, but I swear I won't treat you that way again. They were smart to put us together with Alex and Bobby. I saw that being a partnered with a woman can be a very good thing. What…What are you thinking about us?"

Karen sat there watching him for a few moments. She didn't give him any signs of what she was thinking, except fosr the twitching back anf forth of her eyes. He had about figured that she was going to blow him out of the water when she opened her mouth to speak. And the waiter arrived with their food. She never knew that she interrupted a very tense moment.

"I have two dinners. Who gets what?" she asked.

"They're both the same." Jerry said.

The waitress left and Karen eyed her meal. "I guess I should apologize as well."

"You don't have to just because I did." Jerry hastened to assure her.

Her face went cold. "_I guess I should apologize _as well. When I came here I expected to find some people who thought I was a country bumpkin because I wasn't from around here and I don't know all the ways of doing things in a city. You looked so nice when I got into the captains office I felt out of place and dumpy so I attacked you. I didn't think I'd ever fit in and I wanted to so bad. I guess I expected you to belittle me and I felt vulnerable. So I jumped down your throat.

"You aren't mean, or nasty or even sexist which I expected, but you can be rather clueless. I have to learn patience, it's one of my many vices. I want us to be partners as well, but I guess that'll be up to Captain Deakins."

"Do you wish sometimes you had a relationship like Alex and Bobby have? Could you work with your husband like they do? Together all day?"

"He'd have to be one hell of a man. I'm not easy to get along with. I have too many temper triggers. It'd be like living with a porcupine."

"I hear porcupine makes a fine meal." Jerry teased.

"That's squirrel, city boy." Karen smiled at him, but this smile was genuine.

Jerry grinned and folded his hands across his heart. "I'm wounded to the core. City boy indeed. I'll have you know, I can camp with the best of them."

"Phsst. I'll have to take you horse back camping some time. Then we'll see how well you get along in the great outdoors."

"Promise?" Jerry was grinning but he was serious. "I'd love to go when the weather gets better."

"When the weather gets better. Yeah, right, I'll keep that in mind. Eat your lunch, detective. We have to get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

They ate in companionable silence for several minutes. In a quiet voice, Jerry said. "They'll probably be deciding soon where we go. Do you have a preference?"

"I wouldn't mind staying right where we are, but I don't suppose that's an option."

"I don't think it is. I guess about anywhere we go will be okay as long as we're assigned together. And we can always call _them _if we get stuck on something."

"As long as our Captain doesn't find out. We're supposed to be the detectives remember?"

"Right. I hadn't forgotten. So are we good? Think we can go on from here with a clean slate?" Jerry made a puppy dog face at his partner.

Karen laughed and threw her napkin at him. "As long as you don't make that face again."

They headed back to the precinct. Karen was contemplative. "What's up?"

Jerry glanced at her.

"Once he makes that announcement, everything will change."

"It will have to. What are you getting at?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

" A favor? Go ahead."

"I want to have a BBQ. Out at my place. You and me, Bobby, Alex, their kids, Logan Barek and The captain and his wife. Would you help me with it? And help me keep it all straight? I have a big backyard, a big bbq pit and a newly installed swimming pool. I was planning on having a pool opening party anyway, but we could make it a celebration instead. If you- you'll help me give it."

"That's a great idea. What can I do to help?"

"I can throw together food and I can get a side of beef to roast, but I know nothing about beer or things like that. And getting some tables knocked together, maybe some benches or folding chairs to sit on. Oh, and we can have it in the evening then have a campfire so the kids can roast marshmallows."

Jerry watched her face light up at the prospect of the party and it occurred to him that she was striking with all that enthusiasm. _You blind fool_. He chastised himself, _why did it take you so long to see that? _He reached over and patted her hand. "Just tell me what you need and when we can do this and I'll be there." He told her.

Karen looked from his hand on hers to his face and didn't pull her hand away.

Bobby was back at his desk and Deakins was in his office. He spotted them and gestured for them to come in. He pointed at Bobby and Jerry indicated Bobby. Deakins nodded and gestured again for them to come in.

"Bobby, Deakins wants us."

Bobby lifted his head, saw Deakins gesture and rose following the other two into his office. "Have a seat." Deakins gestured for them to take the seats opposite his desk.

"Alex is off today, but I got the news of the new precinct assignment for you two and I guess now is as good of a time as any to pass it on."

"Captain, when does it take effect?" Jerry correctly interpreted Karens stillness.

"Two weeks. Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"We knew this would be coming to an end soon, but I was wondering if you could wait to make the announcement. Karen wants to have a party for us, you and your wife, Bobby and Alex and Family of course, and Mike and Carolyn, at her house this weekend, if you're free. Maybe you could announce it then?"

"I'll have to speak to my wife, of course, but I don't see a problem with it." Deakins said carefully.

"Bobby?" Karen asked.

"I think we're free. You're sure about the kids? They can be a handful." Bobby warned.

"Absolutely the kids and bring their swim suits. They'll love my place. It's designed for kids to play in."

"I'll let you know in a few minutes."

"Can you call Mike and Carolyn? I'd like them to be there as well. Please?" Karen said.

"I'll call right now. I-Is there anything else, Captain?"

"No, if that's how you want it, that's fine with me."

"Thank you, sir."

They all got up and headed for the door. "Karen, wait a minute." Deakins held up a hand for her.

"I'll be right out." Karen told Jerry.

Bobby reached for his cell phone as he left the office. Jerry closed the door giving Karen a supportive look in the process.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I'm going to be nosey, but I'm curious. Have you heard any more on your search? The one for your birth mother?"

"No, sir. Not a word. It's like the trail has dried up. Well at least I know she's from around here. That's something. Maybe a lead will show up someday. Is there any particular reason you're asking?"

"I'm interested in my detectives, temporary and permanent."

"It seems we're all temporary, Captain. Some of us more temporary than others. Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, detective, it is."

Jerry waited for an explanation from Karen, but she didn't offer one. Bobby got off the phone. "I talked to Alex. We can make it and so can Mike and Carolyn. What day and time?"

"Saturday at 4:30."

"That's kind of late." Bobby said. "The kids are getting restless by then." He warned.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem." Karen assured him. Jerry grinned.

"Alright, we'll see you then."

A/N: For those who've come along for the ride, the final chapter is next. Can you guess where it's going? Some surprises here. One last chapter.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone but Karen and Jerry. And Frannie Goren. Maggie and Tommy belong, with her permission, to Infinity Star. (Thank you for letting them come to the BBQ). The rest belong to Dick Wolf, et al.

The BBQ Home for Good.

CHAPTER 11

The weather chose to cooperate with their plans. The rain that had been forecast failed to materialize and Jerry was at Karen's early to help set everything up. She had told him that she didn't need any help, but he knew her well enough by now to know that she did need help, even if she wouldn't admit it. She was nowhere in the house when he entered, but he found the doughnuts she had made fresh and coffee in the pot. Since she didn't drink coffee, he guessed she was expecting him after all.

He munched on a few doughnuts and drank two cups of coffee, waiting for her to show up. She finally did and didn't seem surprised to see him. Her pleasure at his appearance, though, showed on her face. Did she really think that he would leave her all alone to get this entire party together? Evidently that had been her thinking. He was angry with people who had led her to do just that in past times. He would never do that to her and he would make sure that she was never put in that position again.

"I came to help. What needs to be done?" he said simply.

"Are you sure you want to? There is a lot to do."

"I'm here, aren't I? Put me to work."

"Okay, you got the doughnuts?"

"And the coffee. Thank you."

She smiled and crooked a finger at him. "This way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She did warn him, but he didn't mind. She took one end of some very heavy picnic tables and he the other and they moved them around the backyard. He caught a glimpse of the huge side of beef cooking on her brick BBQ in the back yard. And saw a mountain of food in her fridge. She had one entire cooler filled with all kinds of soda cooling in the back porch and another filled with ice, for the beer that Mike and Carolyn Logan had agreed to bring. There were pitchers of homemade lemonade and juice for the kids and fruit for everyone.

They had a light lunch and then spent a couple of hours setting up canopies over the picnic tables, and one over the lounge chairs on her deck. Jerry knocked together some sawhorses, they then spread planks on them and put vinyl tablecloths on them for the food. They put sand in the new sandbox she had had installed in one corner of the yard near a new swing set and then put a canopy over the sandbox. And Jerrys favorite part, they took a large load of toys out of the packages and spread them around for the kids to play with. Jerry wished for a few moments that he were the one these toys were for.

Karen saw the wistfulness on his face and teased. "I think they might share some of them if you can play nice. Or I can get you your own toys later."

Jerry grinned at her. "Do I get to pick them out?"

"We'll see. You've been a very good boy today. Oh, my, goodness. It's 2:00 already."

"What more do we have to do? It looks perfect."

"There's only two more things we need to do. I want to test the nuts and bolts on the swing set again in case I didn't get them tight enough and I need to check the pool chemicals. The pool company said that it should be checked before heavy use and afterward. Would you check the swing set? You can probably do it without standing on a ladder."

"Your wish is my command, my lady. Where're the tools?"

"In the garage. There's a box of wrenches and screwdrivers on a shelf just inside the walk in door. Then we can rest until they arrive. And Jerry?" He turned halfway out the door. "Thanks. I couldn't have done this all by myself."

Jerry winked at her and went out the door. There were a few loose nuts, not too many. He tightened those and moved the legs out on it so it was level. He vowed that after this party, he'd come back and cement the legs of the set into the ground so it was stable for whoever used it. He returned the tools to the garage and went to find Karen.

She was by the swimming pool using the leaf skimmer to remove some that had blown onto the surface. She looked so relaxed in the sunshine, wearing a sun dress with her hair down her back. She felt safe at home and he had never realized before how tense she always was away from here. She moved down the long side of the pool after another leaf. The gentle wind ruffled her full skirt and she put her head back to feel the wind on her face. She looked so free. His heart swelled with happiness for her.

He walked up beside her wanting to be a part of the moment. "That's all done…."

Startled, Karen jumped away from the unexpected voice right next to her and fell right into the pool. Thankfully it wasn't that deep, but it was a shock. Jerry jumped in to save her and nearly landed on her. There was a great deal of splashing until it got sorted out that Jerry was trying to save her, not drown her.

"What the hell are you doing? You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were in trouble." Jerry told her, contritely.

"I wasn't until you scared me." Karen said crossly. She flung her long wet hair over her shoulder and glared at him, but the absurdity struck them both funny at the same time. They were giggling when the dogs in the kennel started to bark.

"Oh, no, they're early." Karen gasped. "And look at me."

"You _are_ kind of wet." Jerry gestured to the water soaked dress visible above the water line.

Karen sent him a scalding look. "So are you." She scolded and headed for the edge of the pool.

"If you want to go change, I can go meet them." Jerry suggested helpfully.

"No, thank you. I won't be a bad hostess, just a wet one. Did you bring any other clothes?"

"Just my swim suit."

"Great. Well, I guess we'll meet them when we're both all wet, right?"

"Anything you say."

Detectives learn to follow clues but they also learn when to hold their tongues. None of the newcomers chose to comment on the drenched couple that greeted them in the driveway. They must have been a sight, because the grins weren't as easy to cover up. The grins spread when Mike and Carolyn Logan joined the group and didn't stop when Angie and Jimmy Deakins joined. They were all there.

Children are not so well trained as adults even exceptionally intelligent ones like Maggie and Tommy Goren. Maggies eyes noted the condition of the two adults and asked innocently. "How come you're all wet?" she asked.

"Yeah, Karen, how come you're all wet?" Mike Logan asked grinning. His wife standing beside him with a bowl of food in her arms nudged him.

"Leave them alone." Carolyn said.

"Ar-Are we interrupting anything?" Bobby grinned at them.

"Bobby!" Alex scolded, even though she wanted to know just like the others did. "We are early, but we can leave and come back if there's a problem."

"No, we're fine." Jerry piped up.

Karen shot him a quelling look. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to explain sooner or later. "I was checking the water in the pool, and fell in. Jerry jumped in to help me."

"You have a pool?" Tommy demanded, exchanging an excited look with Maggie.

"It was going to be a surprise, but yes, I do. Please come in. And pardon my splashing as I walk. Do you guys swim?"

"Daddy's teaching us." Maggie said proudly.

"How deep is the pool?" Bobby asked nervously.

"At the shallow end it starts at two feet. Then it slopes gradually to the deep end where it's 9 ft. When I had it installed, I made sure it had as many safety features as possible and it has it's own separate fence so it can only be accessed when an adult is present. You'll see what I mean when we get back there. You brought some food?"

"We brought some wein-weiner, Dad, what was that that we brought?" Maggie demanded.

"Weinerschnitzel, mouse." Bobby said.

"Dog nose." Tommy translated.

"Dog nose?" Jerry asked.

"You know. Weiner schnoze. Dog nose." Tommy clarified.

Alex rolled her eyes and shifted baby Fran to her other arm. The adults laughed.

"Yum, dog nose." Jerry told the boy.

"I think we need to get this stuff inside before it gets too warm." Angie Deakins told the group. "This is getting heavy. We brought a fruit salad." She told Karen.

"By all means, lets get this stuff inside. The beer is getting warm." Mike said with a smirk.

"We also brought milk, cookies and juice." Carolyn offered.

"Milk?" Jimmy Deakins teased. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I guess there are all kinds of secrets leaking out today." Carolyn stated softly. She sent an adoring look at her husband.

"Congratulations, you two." The captain said grinning.

"This is no place to celebrate such great news." Karen said.

"I agree. Where's that beer, Mike? We'll put that in the cooler." Jerry said.

While they went to get the beer Karen led the way into her farmhouse. The kitchen was cluttered with bodies, but there was plenty of space in the big country style room. Tommy and Maggie hurried to the sliding glass doors that opened out onto the back yard. "Look at that. A sandbox, a swimming pool, and a swingset." Tommy said.

"Can we go out there? We'll stay away from the pool." Maggie asked her parents, pleading in her eyes.

"Hang on a second, guys. Let me show you something. Over there is the bathroom and down at the end of the hall is a room you can use to change into your swimsuit before you go swimming. Don't go into any door with a red ribbon on them. I haven't remodeled those yet and they could be dangerous for you."

"Okay." The kids agreed, but they probably would've agreed to eat dog food if it meant that they could go outside and explore the backyard.

"Go ahead, then." Alex told them.

They were out the door in a flash, racing for the sandbox. "I hope we brought enough clothes for all day." Bobby said, watching them go.

"I set it up so anyone looking out these windows can see everything going on in the back yard." Karen explained.

"You had this all done? Someone did a nice job." Jimmy said.

"Thank you. I can spot the flaws, but paint covered a lot of them."

"You did this? All byyourself?"

"I did have to get the wiring finished by an electrician and the building inspectors were a bit of a pain, but it's all mine. I like to work with my hands."

Jerry and Mike arrived at the back door with two large armloads of beer cases. Bobby opened the door for them and took an equal amount from each man. "Does anyone want some now? We have a cold case here." he called.

"I'm fine." Karen said.

"I'll have one." Alex said.

"I'm going to have a soda if anyone wants one. I also have lemonade and juice and there's your juice and milk, Carolyn. What am I talking about? Help yourself to anything you want." Karen laughed.

The guys paraded back inside. "How soon do we eat? I smell something good." Bobby asked coming over to sit near his wife and sleeping baby.

"It's time for me to baste again. Want to see the feast?" Jerry asked.

"Do you mind?" Bobby asked his partner.

"Go, I'm going to sit here and enjoy the company." She smiled at the big man who was dearer to her than her own life.

Bobby kissed her and the four guys stampeded out to the BBQ. After they left, Angie sighed looking after them. "It's good to see that Jimmy has friends that he can pal around with. He's lost a lot of friends on the force and now that he'll be retiring permanently he'll be lost, I think. He's always had a special place in his heart for Bobby, you know."

Alex nodded. "He's the father Bobby never had in many respects. They understand one another."

"Then you add Mike into the mix and you end up with boys and toys." Carolyn added.

The ladies laughed. "Did the captain give anyone any indications as to where they might be sending Jerry and I?" Karen asked.

"No." Angie shook her head.

Alex watched the by play on Karen's face, the anxiety she was trying to hide and the unusually concentrated attention that Angie was paying to Karen when she wasn't looking and wondered what was going on. Alex would've bet her badge that Angie knew more than she was telling about something.

"So, Alex, how old is Frannie now?" Carolyn asked watching the sleeping angel in Alex's arms.

"Seven weeks now."

"Any problems because she was so premature?"

"We still have her on a apnea monitor at night and the nanny keeps a close eye on her, but she was more mature than they expected her to be, so they think I might have been farther along than they initially thought. So far as anyone can tell, she'll be a perfectly healthy baby in every respect. Thank God."

"So is everything back to…uh. Normal? You know, between you and Bobby?"

Carolyn asked delicately.

"Carolyn!" Angie scolded laughing.

"Well, I'll need to know these things." Carolyn laughed with them, but her face was red.

"The doctor cleared me yesterday. He said as soon as I feel up to it, I could resume….normal activities."

"Does Bobby know?"

"I wanted to tell him last night, but he was so tired from getting up with Fran that he fell asleep on the couch right after dinner and then Maggie and Tommy got up early, so we really haven't had a chance yet."

"I don't think he'll be too tired tonight." Angie predicted.

"I won't either." Alex admitted, sighing with impatience.

The women laughed. The men marched back toward the house. "I see hungry looks on their faces. I'll bet the food is ready." Angie said.

"Mike skipped lunch so he's going to say it's ready even if it's still bleeding." Carolyn commented wryly. "How that man can eat and still not get fat is beyond me."

"It's done." Jerry told Karen.

"Great. As soon as we get the food on the table we can eat. I didn't expect it to be ready this soon, but I guess you guys got here just in time." Karen bounded to her feet.

"Put us to work." Angie told her.

"You're guests." Karen protested.

"Nonsense, we're family." Carolyn argued.

"Okay. Carolyn, let's you and I pass the food to Angie and she can get the stuff ready to take out to the tables. Alex, you can direct traffic. We can put the drinks on the table closest to the big table and the rest further down. Jerry, you and the captain take those big knives and start carving up the beef. Bobby, can you get the cooler with the drinks? Mike, you're in charge of the platters to take the beef for the table. No stealing samples either. When you're done with that, come in here and help carry the food out to the tables."

"Send the kids in to wash up, will you?" Alex asked her husband.

"They can help with the food too. We have things they can carry." Angie suggested. "Where are your plates and silverware, Karen?"

"I bought a whole bunch of plates and silverware in that cupboard next to the door. I also have napkins in the drawer above it."

"Goodness, girl, you have enough here to invite the entire NYPD!" Angie said.

"I wanted to have enough." Karen said and turned away from the group.

"Hey, Karen, it's alright." Alex was quick to catch the youngest womans arm. "We weren't criticizing."

Angie whirled around to stare at the woman. She had forgotten how quickly a new persons feelings could be hurt. It seemed like the young woman had been part of the group for years. "Oh, Karen, I didn't mean it like that, honey. I was just surprised at how well stocked you are. These are great."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect is all." Karen said in a small voice.

"It is. Is this the first time you've had a group over for a BBQ?" Karen nodded.

"Then you have a long career in this sort of thing and you have a great start at it."

"Thank you."

Bobby passed them with the cooler and called to the kids. They pelted past him toward the house. Alex held up a hand and the two slowed down as they entered the room. "Is it time to eat?" Maggie asked.

"As soon as you wash up you can help get the food on the table." Alex said. "With soap and water." She called after the energetic duo as they dashed down the hall toward the bathroom.

"I envy you, Alex. You're a natural mother." Carolyn said looking for a hole to put another bowl on the table.

"I guess you could say it grows on you." Alex teased her friend. "Don't forget, I had a lot of brothers and sisters and now nieces and nephews. And when they're yours from the beginning it's easier. You'll be a great mother, Carolyn."

"This reminds me of my original chapter of the WOGS." Karen said.

"What is WOGS?"

"When I was at the academy, we had an instructor who used to rag on the female police candidates unmercifully about their gun handling skills and their level of accuracy. So a bunch of us got together and decided that we were going to help each other. We bought time at a local shooting range for the practice, but to get a group rate we had to come up with a name. We settled on Women Officers Gun Society. We thought of Female and decided we didn't want to be FOGS or Ladies but didn't want to be called…."

"LOGS." Alex laughed. "Good decision."

"So what happened to the women from that chapter?"

"Last I heard, it's still going. It's an invitation only club. If someone has trouble with something like the weapons training, everyone helps them. It's sort of branched out now to other women involved with the service. Dispatchers, traffic cops, meter maids, we have even had women who are just married into the "family" that join for the support and camaraderie. As long as someone in the club is willing to vouch for you and it's really easy to join. We don't charge anything like dues or anything like that. It's mostly just a support group. We do on occasion have a bake sale or something to help a charity or one of the group who has a real need, but it's all voluntary."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should consider opening a chapter here." Carolyn said.

"Opening one of what?" Bobby asked as he and Mike came in looking for more to do.

"Opening a chapter of WOGS." Alex explained.

"What're WOGS?" Mike asked.

"Let's talk about it over dinner." Angie suggested. "You can start taking this stuff out. Carolyn, do you want to go out and set it up in the yard?"

"Sure."

"I'll go put this little lady down for awhile." Bobby took his tiny daughter from his wife. His gaze softened tenderly at the angel sleeping in his arms.

"Bobby, there's a crib in the bedroom I set aside to change in and a baby monitor if you want to put her there." Karen offered.

"That would be great."

Maggie and Tommy came charging back down the hallway. They were splattered with water all over their fronts and their knees were still dirty from the sand box. "Walk. You know better than to run in the house." Bobby scolded.

"What can we carry?" Tommy asked his mother.

"Take the plates out to the table and put out 10 plates and a glass at every place there's a plate. Maggie, make sure there is a fork, a knife, a spoon and a napkin at every place."

The kids carefully balanced their burdens headed out to the tables. Mike had taken out food to Carolyn and was staying beside her to talk. She was apparently not falling for whatever he was trying to talk her into. She kept smiling and pushing him away. Jerry and Jimmy appeared out from behind the grill with two huge platters of meat and carried them to the table. Bobby came back out to see all the food still sitting on the table. He saw Mike and Carolyn. "Come on, Mike, let the woman work. She knows not to fall for your bull by now. Let's get this food on the table." He called to the couple.

Mike said something to Carolyn and come toward the house. "They are so cute." Angie said. "Yeah, she sure can keep him in line." Bobby said with a mischievious smile to Alex.

Jerry hurried in. "Where's the rest of the food? The meat's all ready."

"Grab something. Where's Jimmy?"

"He's keeping the meat safe from hungry children. And showing them how to put the plates at the places. Apparently there was some diagreement over how the plates were supposed to go."

"Well, here take these, Bobby get those, Alex, get those and Karen, you can take that big bowl and we're ready to eat." Angie said. "I have the rolls. Let's go, people, I'm starved."

The tables were heavy with food and they formed a line for everything but the meat. By popular opinion, Jimmy Deakins was pushed to the head of the table to eat. He had been instrumental in bringing them all together. He was humbled at their insistence and rose from his seat to propose a toast. "This meal is a special one today. We've all been through so much together that we're more like a family than co workers. Karen, you've opened your lovely home to us and put together this feast and we all appreciate it. Everyone, a toast to friends, and family and a lot more of both."

"Here, here." Everyone raised a glass of whatever they were drinking to celebrate the moment.

"Let's eat." Angie said. She knew what her husband had to say after the meal and didn't want to spoil the meal. Her eyes wandered from Karen sitting next to Jerry, to Alex sitting next to Tommy, then Bobby and Maggie sitting across the table from Mike and Carolyn. They were a part of her extended family. She only hoped that in the years to come, they could all be this close.

"So tell me what's with this MOGS?" Bobby asked.

"WOGS." Alex corrected. "And it's Karen story to tell. Go ahead, Karen."

"WOGS? As in pollywogs?" Mike said.

"No." Carolyn scolded him. "Listen because you're going to be married to one."

"This I gotta hear." Jimmy said.

"I'm considering it too, so listen closely." Angie told him firmly.

He did a double take at his long time partner. Then he turned his attention to his youngest detective.

Karen blushed at being the center of attention, but she warmed to her topic. She was quite poetic about some of the things her former chapter had done. In the end she apologized for talking too much.

"I think it's a good idea." Mike said. "I know how hard women have to work to get a promotion in the service. Are you serious about opening a chapter?" he asked Karen and Alex.

"I am, but Karen would be the one running it. What do you say, Karen?"

Karen nearly choked on her food. Jerry helpfully swatted her between the shoulderblades, nearly knocking her off the bench. "Me?"

"You're the one with the experience in it." Jimmy said. "Why not? I think it's a great idea. How about you, honey?"

"Oh, well, I…of course, I'm interested, but I'm just your wife and you'll be retiring soon and…."

"We want you in." Karen told her.

"I'll sponsor you." Carolyn said.

"So will I." Alex said.

"Me, too." Maggie piped up. "I can be in it too, can't I, Mom?"

"Uh, I don't know. Karen, what do you think?"

"Absolutely. Maggie, you are our first official junior member."

"I want to join, too." Tommy announced.

"You and I have to form a club of our own, buddy. Just you and me and Uncle Mike."

"And Uncle Jimmy." Tommy added decisively.

This was all too much for Jimmy Deakins. He had tears in his eyes when he gripped his wifes hand. "Okay, as long as were doing this I have a couple of announcements. We might as well get this all done at once." He stood up and raised his hands for attention. "I was going to announce this later, but there are somethings I need to tell you all."

He paused for dramatic effect. "I have in my office the official placing for Karen and Jerry. I had a request in for them to stay where they are, but it was denied. I'm sorry." Karens face had gone pale. He wanted so badly to give her the news that she would stay there, but he hoped she would be equally as happy with the rest of his news.

"But don't worry, you won't be going far. They have decided to open a Major Case West Division. There is just too much for one precinct to handle so they're splitting the office into two. It'll be interactive. I don't have all the details, because I'm not officially there any more, but I understand that detectives are allowed to move to one office or the other after a year. You should have the official word on Monday."

There was silence except for Tommy who had a small car that he was running around the table. Even Maggie was attentively watching Jimmy Deakins.

"Tell them the rest, Jimmy." Angie prompted.

"What rest?" Jerry asked, seriously.

"It's not grim, I assure you. Angie and I have been talking about what I'm going to do now that I'm retired. I don't feel old and I'm told I'm a bit difficult to be around if I'm not busy, so I'm going to open my own private investigations firm."

Bobby and Mike grinned at each other. "You owe me a fifty." Mike grinned at his friend.

"You were betting on me?" Jimmy demanded, shocked.

"No. We were betting that Angie would kick you out to do something before you were even home a week. I won. Pay up."

"Shut up." Bobby growled at him.

"One more, Jimmy, then you can sit down." Angie prompted again.

"This ought to be good." Alex said quietly.

"This is all about you, Karen." Deakins informed the woman. She moved marginally back against her partner.

Jerry put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't want another partner. Wherever you go, I go." He told her quietly.

Jimmy glanced at him. "This has nothing to do with assignments. Do you remember that request you put in to find your mother or her family?"

Karen nodded. "You found her?"

"Well, we found out about her. She's dead, I'm afraid, and no information is available about your father."

"It was a long shot anyway. Thanks for trying."

"Why would they give you that information? Isn't that just to be shared with the client only?" Bobby asked.

"Generally, yes, but there were special circumstances in this case. You see, Karen, when you put in that request it triggered a flag that had been in place for years. Someone else was looking for the woman who gave birth to you. And they asked to be notified if anything ever came out of a search."

"Who would do that? Who would care enough to do that? You said that there was no evidence of the father."

"There isn't. I'm the one who asked for the flag on the file. Your mother was my sister. She was murdered when you were just days old. Someone was after me and killed her to get to me. They chose to hurt me by stealing you and putting you where I couldn't find you. Angie and I looked for years for you, but we finally had to accept that you were gone. We never gave up hope that we'd find you, but we were completely out of leads. Until you showed up and reopened the file."

Karen just sat completely still and said nothing. Jerry squeezed her shoulder. "Say something." He urged.

"I don't know what this means." She squeaked out.

"It means, Karen, that you're home. You came home to us and we are so excited. You can't know how long we had hoped to find you and now here you are. You have a whole family that wants to meet you and our girls are ecstatic about it. It was so hard not to tell you until tonight. Jimmy has been a bear until we could tell you." Angie told the shocked woman.

"I think she needs a drink. I know if I was told I was related to the Captain, I'd need a lot of liquor." Mike Logan said and took a sip of his beer for an example.

"Shut up, Mike." Alex, Bobby and Carolyn all told him at the same time.

Jerry squeezed her shoulders again. "It's an awful lot to take in right now." He told everyone. "Let's go for a walk."

He helped Karen to her feet and led her away from the crowd. They went out of the backyard and over to the fence to watch the horses in the pasture. At least Karen did. Jerry watched Karen. "You're scaring everyone, you know." He told her calmly.

Karen turned to look at him with the widest eyes and the whitest face he'd ever seen. He remembered the spitfire he'd first met in the captains office. Her uncles office. "You know this disproves that claim, don't you?"

"What claim?" Karen asked absently.

"The one where you said that you're related to Annie Oakley. I don't think Captain Deakins ever lived in the old west."

Jerry figured he had a better than even chance at making her faint dead away or making her so mad at him that she took a swing at him. Either was preferable to her being in this stupor. "He could look good in a cowboy hat and chaps…. Oh, my God, that's my uncle I was just talking about."

Jerry chuckled to keep her from resuming her silence. "Given what you were saying about him, I doubt if he'd mind."

Karen did punch him lightly in the ribs. "Be nice. He's my uncle for Heavens sake."

"So what're you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea."

"How about a suggestion?"

"Alright."

"Just go with the flow. Take it one day at a time and see how it goes. You know now that you have a family. How close you are to them is totally up to you. No one can make you do anything you want or don't want to do. Give them and yourself time. I'll be there for you and I know Alex and Bobby, and Carolyn and Mike will too. You have a family already, we're your family. And now you can add blood relatives, to it."

"Wow. You sure pack an elegant speech there, sir. We need to go back. There's a question I have to ask."

Karen turned and headed full speed for the backyard. Jerry hurriedly caught up to her. "What question?" he asked.

Karen waved a hand at him and kept going. She slowed down when they all looked at her but she lifted her chin and resumed her walk right up to Jimmy and Angie Deakins. "I just have one question."

Angie put her hand on her husbands arm. "What's that?" she asked.

"Was I wanted? By my mother, I mean."

"Honey, you were very wanted. By her then and by us now."

When Karen began to cry, Angie caught her up in a hug and Jimmy hugged them both. There wasn't a dry eye in the yard. Even baby Fran chose then to cry. Bobby and Alex could only hug each other and laugh.

Complete.


End file.
